<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where You Want My Lipstick by youvebeenlivingfictional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703188">Where You Want My Lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional'>youvebeenlivingfictional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(whoops), Alcohol, Angst, Cock Warming, Daddy kink mention, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sugar daddy-esque relationship, Under-negotiated kinks, Vaginal Sex, dom/sub dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he'd left one on my desk, it was a mauve; I'd picked up the label and read the name of it - Dark Desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains explicit sexual content!! Please read the tags for a list of warnings. If you dislike any of these, please don’t read. Thank you. </p><p>Takes place after the series; slight spoilers, but nothing explicit. Not Beta-read. This may have another part to it, I’m thinking about it. We’ll see what happens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had started out by buying me little things. A coffee here and there, a book I'd mentioned that I'd seen a review of and was interested in reading, a fountain pen ("What do you mean, of course I remember. You went on about them half an hour during the last team happy hour, how they're the superior pen type-- the fact that you went to bat for a pen type, that stuck with me," he laughed later).</p><p>But it had progressed from there, slowly, the better I got to know him. The gifts drifted into flirtier territory: the coffee cups had invitations to eat lunch together written on the side, and instead of a fountain pen, I'd get a new lipstick.</p><p>The first time he'd left one on my desk, it was a mauve; I'd picked up the label and read the name of it - Dark Desire.</p><p>An IM popped up in my computer a few moments later.</p><p><b>AB:</b> Your shade?</p><p>I glanced down the hall through Andy's open door to find him peering out at me. His lips curled into a small smile. I set the tube aside and turned back to my computer.</p><p>
  <em>Did you get this for me?</em>
</p><p><b>AB:</b> I heard you mention to Selena that your favorite was running out.</p><p>
  <em>You didn't have to do that</em>
</p><p><b>AB</b>: Who said anything about having to?</p><p>
  <em>How much do I owe you?</em>
</p><p><b>AB</b>: You don't owe me anything.</p><p>I chanced another look at him. When he met my eye, he gave me another smile and a small head shake.</p><p>The next morning, I went in early. There were a few people already in, but no one batted an eye as I went into his office. I had gotten a coffee for him, wrote <em>thanks</em> on the sleeve. I debated my next move, hesitant. It could be misconstrued; if I was reading him wrong, I could get in a lot of trouble.</p><p>But Andy didn't seem to be buying anyone else little gifts. I opened the camera on my phone and pulled the tube of Dark Desire out of my bag, applying it with slightly unsteady hands. Why the hell was I so nervous? I tucked my phone and lipstick away again before picking the coffee cup back up. Beside my note, I pressed a kiss, leaving the lipstick print beside it. I bit my lip, setting the coffee cup down beside the monitor and hurrying out of his office before I could lose my nerve.</p><p>The others filled in quickly over the next twenty minutes, the morning rush bringing in chatter and some sleepy coworkers. Andy arrived at his usual time. Our eyes met over my monitor and we shared a smile. His eyes darted to my lips and I saw his smile widen; I lowered my eyes back to my work, hoping he didn't see my cheeks flush as he made his way to his office.</p><p>A few minutes later, a message popped up on my computer.</p><p><b>AB</b>: It looks good on you.</p><p>
  <em>You picked a good shade. </em>
</p><p><b>AB</b>: Looks good on my coffee, too.</p><p>I tipped my head forward and rested my forehead on my hand, my face flushing hot, not even daring to look in the direction of his office. When I did pick my head up again, there was another message:</p><p><b>AB</b>: I told you you didn't owe me anything</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Here's the thing.</p><p>I had been with older guys before. Guys older than Andy, guys that wanted to throw their money at a pretty young piece of ass, guys that liked it when I called them 'Daddy' because I was actually young enough to be their daughter, that didn't care about the books I wanted to read or the types of pens I preferred to write with. </p><p>Andy wasn’t like them. I wasn’t sure <em>what</em> he was even like yet; he was hard to pin down sometimes - always patient with the clients that came in, careful hearing their side out, meticulous going over evidence, running down leads. I thought when he got there that he would be a hot shot with a big head - a former ADA coming to work at a small nonprofit law firm? But he was caring, and careful. I hadn’t been with guys like that. I had been with jerks. </p><p>Jerks that I didn't <em>work</em> with.</p><p>Andy kept buying me lipstick - one a week, sometimes two. I had never owned so many in my life. I got into the habit of buying him a coffee in the morning. I wouldn't always leave a note, but I'd always kiss the sleeve. I'd only use the shades he bought me when I was at work. I found myself looking for peaks of him when his door was open; I had to talk myself out of messaging him when I had no real reason to, other than wanting to talk to him; if something needed running to his office, I'd volunteer, even if all it'd get me was a quick smile, the brush of our fingers as I passed him whatever it was, and a, "Thanks, sweetheart."</p><p><em>Sweetheart</em>.</p><p>That had cropped up in a message after I'd left him a thanks for lipstick #7 (a pink pearl shade called Precious), and hadn't lost its shine since he'd started using it. He didn't use it when others were around; if we were in the middle of a crowded break room, he wouldn't call me that, he'd use my name, but in his office, or if he was messaging me, or if he happened to be heading out before I did and the others had already gone-- <b>AB</b>: Looks good sweetheart; "Thank you, sweetheart,"; "Don't stay too late, sweetheart."</p><p>It was an office outing that had been the tipping point. The others had called it a night, but Andy and I had spent the night slowly drifting closer as the numbers dwindled, like two magnets drawing together as obstacles were moved out of their path. We wound up side by side at the bar, shoulders brushing as we worked through our beers.</p><p>"Tell me something," I said, once I'd plucked up the courage to (we'd exhausted several other areas of conversation, and I didn't want to talk about work anymore, and god forbid he move the conversation to sports, I'd be totally lost... and unable to feign interest).</p><p>"Anything, sweetheart," He answered easily, resting his arms on the bar. He looked open, relaxed - had loosened his tie, unbuttoned a couple of buttons, rolled his sleeves up.  He was watching me with intent, studying, almost; it was a variation of a look that I had seen directed at jurors, at judges, clients, prosecution, but something softer, more curious. He wasn’t looking for clues or incriminating evidence.</p><p>"Why do you buy me things?" I asked. Andy's brow quirked at that, head tipping to the side as if I'd just laid a verbal trap and he was looking for the tripwire.</p><p>"Don't you like them?" He asked.</p><p>"First of all, it's very rude to answer a question with a question. Second of all, that isn't a real answer."</p><p>"Well, then I'd like to go on the record as saying that I buy them for you because I thought you'd like them. Now, do you like them?" He asked again. There was a stern set to his brow now, a worry, almost.</p><p>"Yes," I nodded, "I do. I guess I just... I don't understand why you feel the need to give me things." I turned my head to look at my beer, running my thumb over the label. I stilled as Andy's hand rested on my thigh.</p><p>"Because I want you to have nice things, sweetheart," He murmured. I hummed, thoughtful.</p><p>"So the books... and the pens and things show that you listen when I talk."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And the lipstick makes me think you spend a lot of time staring at my mouth," I slid my eyes to Andy's as I picked up my beer to take a drink. I watched his eyes drift down to my lips, and I took my time, tongue flicking around the rim of the bottle as I pulled it away from my mouth. Andy's hand tightened on my thigh, his own tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.</p><p>"What do you want out of this, Andy?" I asked softly, setting the bottle down.</p><p>"What do you think I want?" Andy challenged. I tipped my chin up, considering.</p><p>Andrew Barber's last couple of years had been hell. The murder trial, the media circus, the divorce. His life had been torn apart, and he was working hard to rebuild it. I could tell from our talks that he missed being a family man - having people to come home to, to dote on.</p><p>I thought Andy wanted someone to take care of.</p><p>"Sex," I answered. Andy's eyes flickered over my face, looking for any sign of deception; I held his eyes steadily, even as my heart pounded in my chest, as a flush rose in my cheeks.</p><p>"And you'd be interested in that?" He asked.</p><p>"If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't be kissing your coffee cups every morning," I admitted with a laugh. Andy smiled, sliding his hand further up my thigh.</p><p>"So...?" He asked, leaning in a little.</p><p>"So," I said softly, "Take me home."</p><p>--</p><p>If I wasn't more distracted by the prospect of getting my hands down Andy's pants, I might've commented more on Andy's bachelor pad. I did notice the boxes right away, though - my foot hit one as soon as I stepped inside. Stubbed my toe like a son of a bitch, too, but what the hell did that matter when Andy's mouth was on mine, hot and hungry.</p><p>He shoved the door shut behind us before his hands landed on my hips, steering me back down the hall. I slid my hands up, shoving at his suit jacket. He let go of me just long enough to take it off and let it drop to the floor.  He turned us, leading the way into his bedroom. He bit my lip before he sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching over and turning on the lamp on his bedside table.</p><p>Andy turned back to me, reaching up and untucking my shirt. He peered up at me from under his long lashes, laying kisses on my torso as he pushed the fabric up. I reached down, tugging it off and dropping it aside. I reached my hand back to undo my bra, but Andy made a noise. I stopped moving, raising a brow.</p><p>"Hands down, sweetheart. I wanna be the one to take you apart," He murmured against my skin. I obeyed, lowering my hands and sliding one into his hair. His hands slid to the zipper on my skirt next, sliding it down before slipping the fabric down. I stepped out of it, then out of my heels, kicking them aside. Andy's hands felt warm as they smoothed over my hips and down my thighs.</p><p>I drew him up into a kiss, shrugging out of my bra after he undid the clasp. Andy's lips drifted down my chin, over my neck and down to one of my nipples. His tongue circled it lightly before blew cool air over it. I sucked in a breath, shuddering as he sucked the pebbled bud into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against against the tip lightly before he turned his head, mouthing over my breast before he leaned over, treating the other nipple to the same treatment.</p><p>Andy's hands slid down to the band of my underwear, fingers skimming along my hipbones. My hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"I'm.... Feeling very exposed here," I laughed shakily. Andy raised a brow.</p><p>"That bothering you?" He asked. I shrugged a shoulder.</p><p>"Just-- Not something I'm used to," I mumbled, tipping my head forward to hide face with my hair.</p><p>"Hey," Andy reached up, pushing my hair back behind my ear before he lightly gripped my chin, making me meet his eyes, "Don't hide from me."</p><p>There was a firmness in his tone that made me shiver a bit. He clocked it - he was incredibly observant, even now.</p><p>"You want my shirt off, too?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>When Andy didn't make a move to undo the shirt himself, I knelt down in front of him. I could feel him watching me intently as I undid his tie, then the buttons of his shirt. My hands settled on his belt, next, eyes lifting to his as I murmured,</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Andy smiled, approving.</p><p>"Go ahead," He agreed. I undid his belt before I reached for his button and zip.</p><p>"Ah-- Didn't ask for that, sweetheart," He warned. I raised a brow.</p><p>"No, but I assumed this area was a... Package deal," I teased, skating my fingers over the bulge in his suit pants. He laughed, stroking a finger over my lower lip. I let my tongue poke out, flicking over the tip tenderly.</p><p>He didn't object when I unbuttoned and unzipped his suit pants, when I reached in and pulled out his cock. I gave it a couple of strokes, thumb sliding over the head and smearing the bead of precum there.</p><p>I rose up on my knees, watching Andy for any objection, and when I didn't receive any, I took him into my mouth. I heard him sigh, felt him slide his fingers into my hair. I bobbed my head, timing my strokes in time with the bobbing of my head. My tongue swirled around and flicked the head on every other pass.</p><p>"Shit, sweetheart," He hissed, tightening his grip in my hair. I groaned at the pressure change, sliding a hand up his chest and lightly scratching my nails over his stomach. I smiled at the feeling if his muscles tightening under my touch.</p><p>He cupped my jaw, pulling me off of his cock with a 'pop' and dragging me up for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.</p><p>"Come here," He murmured, helping me off of my knees. He wrapped his arm around my waist, twisting me around and lowering me onto the bed as he kicked off his pants and briefs. He was over me in seconds, one hand beside my head, supporting himself as he kissed me. The other drifted down my body, grazing my breasts and my stomach before it dipped between my thighs. </p><p>Andy’s fingers skated over the fabric of my underwear, feeling the wetness there.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re all wet for me, aren’t you, sweetheart,” he murmured. I nodded, leaning up for another kiss. He leaned away before I could, though, and my head fell back onto the mattress. I made a show of pouting up at him that he smiled sweetly at. That sweet smile widened into something a little more handsome, almost devious, as my eyes drifted closed, mouth falling open as his fingers tapped over my clit.<br/>
<br/>
I wriggled my hips, trying to chase that light, staccato pressure, but Andy pulled his hand away.<br/>
<br/>
“None of that,” He warned. I settled down, swallowing thickly.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry,” I muttered.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, <em>what</em>?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“... Sorry, da--” His head tipped to the side, eyes glinting dangerously at me, and I recalculated.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir. Sorry, sir,” I finished. He took a moment before he nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s better,” He nodded, lowering his hand back underwear. He slid his hand over them again, fingers prodding over my opening now, the heel of his hand pressing into my clit. I held in a breathy moan as I fought the urge to press down into that touch.<br/>
<br/>
“Good girl,” he murmured, and I felt myself flush at the praise, eyes squeezing shut. </p><p>“You like that?” He added. His voice was closer now, head lowered, his mouth brushing against my ear, his beard rasping over my neck, “You like being my good girl?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, sir,” I sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me what else you like.”<br/>
<br/>
My eyes opened at the order, and I peered up into Andy’s, quivering at the darkened blue.<br/>
<br/>
“I-- I...”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t get all shy on me now, sweetheart,” He cooed, slipping his fingers under the waistband of my underwear and grazing his knuckles over my clit. My hips stuttered at the contact and my eyes widened.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir, I’m sorry--” I rushed, and he shushed me.<br/>
<br/>
“S’alright,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he leaned back to look at me again, “But don’t let it happen again. Can you do that for me?” I nodded quickly.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, what else do you like?” He asked again. I bit my lip.<br/>
<br/>
“I like... I like sucking your dick, sir.” He chuckled and awarded me, sliding a finger down and teasing the tip into my opening.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? What else?”<br/>
<br/>
“The pens you gave me. I use them every day--<em>oh</em>,” I sighed as his finger slid into me.<br/>
<br/>
“I like how that feels,” I breathed, “And-- and I like when you stop by my desk, just to talk--” His thumb flicked at my clit a couple of times before stopping. I needed to talk more-- what else did I like?<br/>
<br/>
“I like looking up and seeing you looking at me, I always wonder how long you’ve been looking and what you’re thinking, if you want me as bad as I want you--” A second finger joined the first. No teasing this time. Andy’s head dipped, mouthing along my neck and collarbone, kissing and nipping and sometimes stopping to suck.<br/>
<br/>
“I like coming to my desk and finding a new lipstick-- means you’ve been thinking about me--”<br/>
<br/>
“Always think about you, sweetheart. I always think about you,” Andy murmured into the hollow of my throat before laying a tender kiss there, a soft counterpoint to the third finger he’d just slipped into me. It was a struggle to not press down into those fingers like I wanted to, or reach my hand down and play with my clit as he fingered me, to feel how wet I was because of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Andy-- Sir, <em>please</em>,” I begged. He didn’t comment on the slip, just turned his head, capturing my mouth with his and kissing me fiercely.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve been so patient for me, so good,” he murmured. He pulled away, and I whined at the loss of his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” He soothed, pulling my underwear down, exposing me to him. Then he was between my legs, curling one hand around my hip to steady me as he tongued my clit. I gasped, pressing into the sensation, and groaned at the vibrations of his subsequent chuckle. </p><p>“Fuck,” I sighed, hands gripping his sheets. His free hand came up, fingers coated in my juices. I reached out, gripping his wrist and taking his fingers into my mouth without hesitation. We both moaned at that, my tongue tracing over the tips and ridges and knuckles of his fingers as his tongue delved into my pussy.<br/>
<br/>
I could feel the warm curling in my stomach as he let go of my hip, sliding a finger back into me - his nose was nudging my clit and his beard was brushing against me in the best way.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir-- ‘m close,” I warned, figuring he’d stop, but he redoubled his efforts, saliva-slicked fingers drifting down to play with my nipples as his tongue and fingers picked up their speed. I bit my lip, quieting the moans that bubbled up in my throat as my hips bucked, my orgasm washing over me. I looked down at Andy to find him peering up at me, blue eyes fixed on me. I hesitantly brought a hand up to his cheek as he pulled away, his mouth shiny with juices.<br/>
<br/>
He reached out to his beside drawer, pulling out a condom. I watched him roll it on, spreading my legs wider for him as he settled down. He smiled, gripping himself by the base of his dick and tapping the head against my clit. I groaned, my overstimulated clit aching at the feeling.<br/>
<br/>
Andy slid the head down to my opening and began to push the tip in. </p><p>“Now listen to me, sweetheart,” He murmured, watching me from under those lashes again, “I don’t know what you think it is that I want, or what you’ve been told, but those pretty little sounds you just forced yourself to stop making? I wanna hear all of them.”<br/>
<br/>
My lips parted as he pressed into me, looking down at where he was easing in, and moaning loudly when he bottomed out. Andy slid a hand down my thigh, giving it a squeeze, then a light slap - not hard enough to mark, just hard enough to sting.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s it, sweetheart,” He nodded, grinding his hips forward, “I wanna hear all of it.” I wrapped my arms around Andy’s shoulders, drawing him closer and wrapping my legs around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Know what else I like?” I asked softly.<br/>
<br/>
“What else?” He encouraged, nudging his nose against mine.<br/>
<br/>
“I like to get fucked, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
Andy groaned like I’d just punched him in the gut.<br/>
<br/>
“Jesus, sweetheart,” He hissed, pulling out most of the way before slamming back into me. I cried out at the feeling out it, fingers gripping him more tightly as he set a brutal pace. Andy’s fucked into me in short, harsh thrusts, loosing the occasional grunt. I couldn’t help the sounds coming out of my mouth - a pathetic mix of moans and sighs and <em>yes</em>, and <em>please</em>, and <em>sir</em>, and <em>Andy</em>.<br/>
<br/>
I knew he was getting close when his hand snaked between us, tapping at my clit again.<br/>
<br/>
“Think you can come for me again?” He wheedled, “Just one more for me, sweetheart, just come on my cock.”<br/>
<br/>
I whimpered at that, clenching down around Andy as I came for the second time that night. He buried his face in my neck, hips hammering as he came. His pace eventually slowed, then stopped, and we lay there for a while, sweaty and coming down.<br/>
<br/>
Andy pulled out of me gingerly, rolling away and tying off the condom. He dropped it into the bin beside the bed before disappearing into the en suite bathroom. In the few seconds that followed, I had time to panic. What the hell happened now? Did I just go home? Did we <em>never</em> talk about this again? Had this been a massive mistake?<br/>
<br/>
The immediate soreness between my thighs said no, but knowing I’d have to see him at work on Monday said yes.<br/>
<br/>
Andy coming out of the bathroom halted any further internal dialogue. He’d cleaned himself up, and he knelt down between my thighs, a wet washcloth in hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh-- You don’t have to--” I started, but Andy waved me off, murmuring, “Just lay back.”<br/>
<br/>
I did as he asked, settling down and staring at his ceiling as he tenderly wiped me down. When he reached my neck, he pressed a gentle kiss to what turned out to be a very tender mark. I sucked in a soft breath, turning my head a little to shoot him a questioning look, and he smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry,” He said, but he didn’t look it at all.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not,” I said honestly after a few moments. Andy reaching up, sweeping my hair out of my face.<br/>
<br/>
“...Let me know when you want me to head out,” I finally said. I couldn’t stand it any longer - I hadn’t been able to kick the question out of my head and it felt like it was sucking the air out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
“You only have to leave if you want to,” Andy said, setting the wash cloth on the bedside table before he laid back down beside me, resting his hand on my hip. I raised a brow.<br/>
<br/>
“...So you wouldn’t object to round two?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
Andy grinned.<br/>
<br/>
“I’d be an idiot if I did, sweetheart.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We hadn’t really talked about our little arrangement. I still dropped coffee off on his desk every morning, left lipstick kisses on the sleeve. We didn’t fool around at work, even if I found myself thinking about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things changed a little, after that. </p><p>We ate lunches together less while at work (he’d only join if there were at least two other people at the table); I stopped jumping at the opportunity to take things in to his office.<br/>
<br/>
But the little gifts didn’t stop - a watch, Starbucks gift cards, a new pen set; minis of my favorite candy found their way into my desk drawers, notes about how beautiful I looked appeared in my planner; the lipsticks kept on coming.  I’d wound up buying myself a display rack specifically for my lipsticks. I was glad that we always went over to Andy’s place. I felt like if he ever saw where I was keeping them, I’d combust. I didn’t know why I was so embarrassed - it wasn’t like it was something I was squirreling away or hiding from him.<br/>
<br/>
But there was something about Andy that made me unsure of myself. We hadn’t really talked about our little arrangement. I still dropped coffee off on his desk every morning, left lipstick kisses on the sleeve. We didn’t fool around at work, even if I found myself thinking about it. Andy left the office first on Fridays, and I would leave a few minutes later, driving over to his place.<br/>
<br/>
The first couple of times, I stayed the night, showered first thing Saturday morning, and left right after. After that, Andy started bringing me coffee before I got out of bed. Despite how sweetly he treated me after we had sex, he hadn’t struck me as the type to be into cuddling. But when he brought me coffee, he tended to get back into bed and gather me up against his chest, nuzzle into my hair and settle down with me.</p><p>By the end of the month, once I realized he wasn’t going to rush me out, I took a chance and followed him out into the kitchen. I had hardly seen Andy’s apartment besides the front hall and his bedroom. If I thought the cardboard box I’d stubbed my toe on that first night was bad-- well, I hadn’t anticipated the living room. The walls were still white-washed; the far wall was stacked with packed cardboard boxes labeled ‘living room’.<br/>
<br/>
“That my shirt?”<br/>
<br/>
I glanced over at Andy to see him coming out of the kitchen. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt himself, and he’d pulled out sweatpants (probably for the best, walking around with a mug of piping hot coffee with your dick out seemed like a dicey move). I glanced down at the t-shirt I’d grabbed out of one of his drawers.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, my mom conditioned me to never wear wrinkled clothing and my dress was kind of a mess,” I apologizing, tugging at the hem of light grey t-shirt where it skimmed the tops of my thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“Well I would’ve stopped to hang it up last night, but it would’ve ruined the moment,” Andy teased. I shook my head.<br/>
<br/>
“I disagree, I think taking the time to make sure someone’s garments are cared for is both sexy and respectful,” I said. Andy smiled, leaning in and kissing me sweetly, his arms wrapping around my waist as he drew me in. I went easily, smiling as I felt his hand slip down to cup and squeeze my ass.<br/>
<br/>
“Why’d you put those back on, huh?” He murmured, finger skimming the line of my underwear. I shrugged. </p><p>“Habit,” I admitted. Andy hummed, thoughtful, before he gave my ass another squeeze and a light pat.<br/>
<br/>
“Coffee?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Please,” I smiled. I followed him into the kitchen, pushing myself onto the counter beside the coffee maker and watching as Andy made my coffee. He passed me the mug with another quick kiss before he stepped away to make his own coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“What got you out of bed?” He asked as he stirred some milk into his coffee. I shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been wondering what your living room looks like, figured I’d take the leap and follow you out here,” I said, swinging my legs bank and forth a bit before I took a sip of my coffee. Andy sidled up beside me, leaning against the counter  with his own mug in hand. I reached up, combing through and neatening his still sleep-ruffled hair.<br/>
<br/>
We chatted about work, what the weather looked like that weekend, how he liked his coffee.<br/>
<br/>
“What’re you up to today?” He asked finally, looking up at me. I raised a brow.<br/>
<br/>
"Don’t really have any plans set in stone. Why?” Andy set his mug aside, turning to look at me.<br/>
<br/>
“Well if you’re not tired of me yet, I was wondering if you’d like to go shopping.”<br/>
<br/>
"Shopping?” I repeated curiously, “For what, groceries? Or maybe some storage for your living room?”<br/>
<br/>
Andy’s hands bracketed my hips as he smiled at me, amused.<br/>
<br/>
“You hinting at somethin’, sweetheart?” He asked. I shrugged lightly, putting my mug down and sliding my arms over his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“Just wondering how many times a week you have to fish through those boxes for some book or something. I’m sure it makes a thrilling game of oversized jenga. Higher stakes than the typical game, though.”<br/>
<br/>
Andy rolled his eyes before he leaned in, mouthing along my jaw.<br/>
<br/>
“Shopping for you,” He murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“What could you possibly be getting for me, huh?” I asked, winding a hand into Andy’s hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Anything you want,” Andy’s hands smoothed up my thighs, thumb nails lightly teasing along my inner thighs. I squirmed at the sensation, torn between the urge to open my legs wider and squeeze them shut. </p><p>“Anything? So if I tell you I want a new car, you’re gonna get me one?” I needled. Andy leaned back to meet my eye.<br/>
<br/>
“... Maybe, if I thought that was something you actually wanted.”<br/>
<br/>
“And I don’t?”<br/>
<br/>
“No. I know you better than that, sweetheart.”<br/>
<br/>
“...What if you’re wrong?” I challenged softly. Andy’s grip tightened on me, and I sucked in a sharp breath as his nails dug into my thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not,” He swore. </p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
I was a little more shy with Andy when we were out together, and he noticed. When he reached for my hand, I shied away, barely letting his fingers brush mine before I shoved my hands into my pockets. He peered down at me, brow furrowed. I kept my eyes set on the shelves in front of me.<br/>
<br/>
There weren’t many people in the bookstore. It was a sunny day - I was sure the parks were crammed. I rounded the corner, walking down the aisle and scanning the spines. Andy followed me silently, keeping close, even as someone skirted around us.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” He asked, setting a hand on my hip.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing,” I mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“Feels like something.”<br/>
<br/>
I glanced back at Andy, eyes narrowing.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not worried someone will see us?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
“So what if someone does?” Andy asked, brow furrowing, “There some rule against us hanging out that I don’t know about?” I shot him a look before turning back to the books.<br/>
<br/>
“No, no rule,” I answered, pulling a book out and scanning the back. Andy went very quiet for a moment before he let go of my hip. I bit my lip, figuring I’d pissed him off. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to cut the shopping trip short.<br/>
<br/>
But then I felt Andy nudging my legs apart and glanced down to find him kneeling between them, his back resting against the shelf. My eyes widened as I peered down at him, his head disappearing under the skirt of my dress.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing?” I hissed, reaching down and trying to push his head away. He didn’t answer, instead tugging my underwear down.<br/>
<br/>
“Up,” he ordered softly, tapping my ankle. When I didn’t immediately comply, he tipped his head back, looking up at me.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not gonna say it again, sweetheart,” He warned lowly. I glanced around. There was no one around us; there were no cameras nearby that I could see. I lifted one ankle, then the other, allowing him to pull my underwear off. He balled them up, holding them up for me to see.<br/>
<br/>
“If you can’t keep quiet, you’re gonna have these are gonna keep you quiet, you understand?” He asked. I nodded quickly, watching him shove them into his back pocket.<br/>
<br/>
“Good girl,” Andy murmured, lifting my leg over his shoulder, “Now pick out a book, sweetheart,” He added before he leaned up, flicking his tongue over my clit. I braced myself against the shelf, mouth falling open in a silent ‘o’. I didn’t know what to focus on: the feeling of Andy’s beard scratching along my inner thighs, of his tongue against my pussy, of the possibility of someone coming around the corner and <em>finding a man with his head up my skirt</em>.<br/>
<br/>
This was my favorite bookstore, how could I ever come in here again if we got caught?<br/>
<br/>
Andy turned his head, sucking sweet kisses along my inner thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“You pick something?” He murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“N-not yet,” I managed. I wasn’t sure I could read with my eyes rolled back in my head. </p><p>“We’re not leaving until you pick a book, baby,” He warned before he nipped at my thigh. I couldn’t help a soft whine, my knees going weak at the pressure. I felt Andy chuckle against my skin before he turned his head, lapping at me with the flat of his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
I shoved the book I was still holding back onto the shelf, yanking out another one and gripping the spine as Andy fitted his mouth over my pussy and sucked. I slapped my hand over my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut as I came. Andy’s kisses and licks softened as I came down from it, until I mumbled, “<em>Please</em>,” oversensitive and unable to take it anymore. Andy’s head dipped out from under my skirt, resting back against the shelf as he blinked up at me, grinning like the cat that got the cream. I moved my leg off of his shoulder and turned, carefully lowering myself to the floor beside him. He stretched his legs out beside mine.<br/>
<br/>
“So what’d you pick?” He asked, voice light, like he hadn’t just eaten me out in the middle of a bookstore. I blearily lifted the book in my hand, scanning the title before passing it to Andy.<br/>
<br/>
“Saw a review of it in the Globe,” I said. Andy hummed, thoughtful as he scanned the back.<br/>
<br/>
“Think you can stand yet?” He teased.<br/>
<br/>
“Nu-uh... Can I have my underwear back?” I asked more quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Nu-uh,” Andy echoed before he stood up. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, letting him help me up. He dipped his head, kissing me sweetly, and I leaned into him, still a little unsteady.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you have done this if we’d gone to a car dealership?” I asked as the kiss broke. He laughed, looping his arm around my waist.<br/>
<br/>
“We would’ve had to go for a test drive, sweetheart,” he pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“You two find everything alright?” The cashier asked. It was a standard question, probably totally innocent, but that didn’t stop the blush that cropped up on my cheeks. Andy just smiled like it was nothing, passing over his card.<br/>
<br/>
“Just fine, thanks,” He nodded.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Where to next?” I asked, nudging my shoulder with Andy’s as we stepped outside. He brightened at the contact, looping his arm around my shoulder and drawing me in.<br/>
<br/>
“Well,” He said thoughtfully, “I’ve been reliably informed that you’re in need of new underwear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was no technical rule against ‘fraternizing between coworkers’, but it was pretty heavily frowned upon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the feedback and kudos I've gotten so far, guys! Much appreciate it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t enjoy watching other people flirt with Andy. It happened pretty often - coworkers made passes at him, other lawyers cutting him long looks during meetings, bartenders passing him drinks with a wink during office happy hours. It made something ugly twist in my gut. It wasn’t that he was returning their attention in kind. He’d shoot them a quick smile and avert his eyes, or answer their questions politely, but in a way that either ended the conversation or left no space for it to go down a flirty avenue. <br/><br/>I didn’t like not being able to put myself in the middle - to stroll up to him at the bar and lay my hand on his arm and say, “Everything alright, babe?” As if I had any right to stake any sort of claim. <br/><br/>There was no technical rule against ‘fraternizing between coworkers’, but it was pretty heavily frowned upon. I’d seen office relationships implode, watched coworkers get caught in the middle and try to mediate informally to ‘keep up workplace morale’, and seen the wounded parties either make peace or skirt around one another at office get-togethers and make stilted conversation when they got stuck in the elevator. And those were the relationships people <em>knew</em> about. I could only imagine how many trysts had been kept on the low. <br/><br/>I couldn’t help but wonder if I wasn’t Andy’s first conquest in this office. If someone else had been with him, I was sure I would’ve heard about it by now. Maybe I’d just been the first one to take the bait. </p><p>--</p><p>Andy’s fingers smoothed over my shoulder blades, his breath ruffling my hair. I was worn out, half-asleep, pleasantly sore. <br/><br/>“...Sweetheart.” <br/><br/>His tone told me that he’d been talking to me, but I hadn’t heard a word of it. <br/><br/>“Hm?” I lifted my head, blinking blearily up at him. He smiled softly, chuckling. <br/><br/>“Where’s your head tonight, huh? You’ve been pretty quiet.” I didn’t answer right away, resting my cheek on his shoulder and lowering my eyes. <br/><br/>“Was just a long week, is all,” I fibbed. It was only half a lie. Work had been hell, sure, but I’d spent my free moments thinking about whatever the hell this was. Andy and I had drawn a lot of invisible lines, and I was sure talking about this was one of them.<br/><br/>Andy’s hand slid up my to the back of my neck. <br/><br/>“Tip your head forward,” He said. <br/><br/>“Why?” I mumbled. <br/><br/>“'Cause,” Andy’s tone left no room for argument. I huffed, doing as I was told. Andy’s fingers stroked over the base of my neck lightly, concentrated circles before the pressure became a little more firm. I closed my eyes, sighing softly. His hand glided up and down the back of my neck, kneading more firmly. I felt the tension draining out of my shoulders, and I couldn’t help the quiet moan that left me. <br/><br/>“There we go,” Andy murmured, keeping up his ministrations. <br/><br/>“I’m going to fall asleep if you keep that up,” I warned a few minutes later. <br/><br/>“Then fall asleep,” Andy murmured, “I won’t hold it against you.” <br/><br/>-- <br/><br/>It was weird to be awake before Andy. I usually woke up by myself, but Andy was right next to me this time, sound asleep. I looked at him for a few moments before I looked up at the ceiling. I needed to get out of my head. Things with Andy had been nice and uncomplicated so far, I needed to not ruin that. I pushed myself up, getting out of bed as quietly as I could and heading for the shower. <br/><br/>I hummed to myself under my breath as I washed up. I didn’t want to get too loud; the bathroom acoustics were nice, but I didn’t to wake Andy up. <br/><br/>Not that that mattered. I heard Andy open the door a few minutes later and I stopped humming immediately, glancing back. He didn’t say anything; obviously he knew I was in there, a ghost hadn’t started up the shower. He stepped in as I finished combing the knots out of my hair. <br/><br/>“I didn’t wake you, did I?” I asked, frowning.<br/> <br/>“No, baby,” He soothed, cupping my chin and pecking my lips. I stepped out of the way of the spray, making room for him and stepping behind him. He picked up his body wash, squeezing some into his hand. Before he could set it down, I took the bottle from him, squeezing some into my own. As he washed his front, I washed his back. I took my time, running my hands over the broad plane of his shoulders, down his spine, over his sides, eyeing the red marks my nails had left behind the night before. <br/><br/>Andy tipped his head forward, water rushing over his head, rivulets sliding down his neck and shoulders, washing the suds away. I slid my hands along the clean skin before I pressed myself flush against his back, wrapping my arms around him. As I kissed his shoulder, my hands slid over his torso. I heard him grunt, pleased, as I ran my nails over his abdomen. My other hand slid down, gripping his half-hard cock. <br/><br/>I smiled, beginning to jerk him at a teasingly slow pace as I continued to pepper his shoulders with kisses, occasionally scraping my teeth along the base of his neck, or nipping the skin. <br/><br/>Andy’s hand caught my wrist, squeezing it lightly, and I let go. He turned, eyes dark with want before he caught my lips in a demanding kiss. I melted into it, my body pliable as he touched me. He pressed me against the wall of the shower, his hand pillowing my head against the hard tile. I shuddered at the feeling of the cold material against my back, the chill so contrary to Andy running hot against my front. <br/><br/>I tipped my head up to him for another kiss, leaning up as he leaned back. I backed off, and he leaned in again. I moved to meet him in the middle; again, he pulled away. This game continued, agonizing, until I surged up, sucking his plump lower lip into my mouth. Andy’s groan was low in his throat, delicious and spine-tingling. He rested his forehead against mine as the kiss broke, shaking his head. <br/><br/>“That’s strike one, sweetheart,” He warned, looking down at me. I pouted. <br/><br/>“It’s your own fault for making me wait,” I argued. Something flickered in Andy’s eyes, and I knew I was walking a dangerous line between playful and stupid. <br/><br/>“Strike two,” He warned. I huffed, but kept quiet. Andy waited a moment for another protestation, and when it didn’t come, he nodded, brushing his lips over mine and murmuring, “Good girl.” <br/><br/>I bit my lip, fighting to keep still as Andy’s lips traveled down my neck, over my breasts. I brought my hands up, combing my fingers through his wet hair. He leaned away, shaking his head. <br/><br/>“At your sides. And keep them there unless I say so,” He ordered. I did as directed, resting them with the palms flat against the tiles. He hummed, approving, before he slid a hand between my legs. I sighed, tipping my head back against the wall as he ran his finger along my pussy lips. Andy took one of my nipples into his mouth, teething lightly at the bud before flicking his tongue over it. <br/><br/>“<em>Shit</em>,” I hissed, pressing down against Andy’s hand. <br/><br/>“Hey,” He pulled his head back, looking at me, “None of that. I’m not gonna warn you again.” <br/><br/>I bit down on my lip again, eyes pleading with him. He brought his hand up, finger covered in me, and used it to pull my lip out from between my teeth. He smeared his fingertip along my lower lip, smiling at the added slick on my reddened lip. <br/><br/>“I know it feels good, sweetheart. And I wanna make you feel good. But if you can’t do what I say, I’m gonna have to punish you. And you know I don’t wanna do that, right?” <br/><br/>“I know,” I mumbled. <br/><br/>“So be a good girl for me and hold still.” I nodded, and he lowered his hand back between my legs. I closed my eyes and did my best to focus on holding still. And you know what, it worked!<br/><br/>Well, it almost worked. <br/><br/>It worked until I got so into it that I over-focused, zoned out, and zeroed-in on the tight, fast circles Andy was rubbing in my clit. I was going to cum, too, I was <em>right </em>on the edge, so I pressed into the feeling. <br/><br/>I let out a sob when Andy pulled his hand away and stepped back, my head thudding back against the tile. <br/><br/>“Strike three, sweetheart,” He said softly, sounding regretful. I stomped my foot, frustrated, begged, apologized, but Andy paid me no attention, just turned off the shower. <br/><br/>“Get out, dry yourself off-- Don’t play with yourself,” He tacked on, a warning look in his eyes. I did as I was told, legs a little wobbly as I got out. I picked up one of the towels that Andy had set out on the counter and dried myself off, casting a glance at him over my shoulder. <br/><br/>We’d never discussed punishment before. I’d never done anything to warrant it. Usually I did exactly as I was told, when I was told, how I was told - I was his good girl, I <em>liked</em> being good. <br/><br/>But all of the doubts that had filtered into my mind, watching other people outwardly give Andy the attention that I only gave him in private, and in very small and specific doses, had stirred up a jealousy in me that I hadn’t known before. I had been quiet in bed the night before, out of focus, but this morning I had zoned in and acted out. <br/><br/>Andy had disappeared into his room, trusting me not to disobey him while he was gone. But god, did I want to. I couldn’t even squeeze my thighs together; instead I wrapped the towel around myself and leaned against the bathroom sink, legs spread a little wider than normal as I waited for him to come back. It took him a few minutes. I found myself wondering what he was doing, or if he just wanted me to squirm. When he returned, he had pulled on a pair of boxers, and he was holding the cream colored satin and lace short bathrobe he’d bought for me a couple of weeks ago, after our little bookstore adventure (”I’m not going to remember to hang up your dress every time, sweetheart,” He’d told me).<br/><br/>“Put it on,” He said, holding it out to me. I shrugged out of the towel, setting it aside and pulling the bathrobe on. Andy frowned when I left it untied and came closer, wrapping it and doing up the tie. I squeezed my eyes shut as the material brushed against my still-erect nipples, trying to ignore the sensations it sent zinging down to my clit. <br/><br/>When I opened my eyes again, I found Andy looking down at me. <br/><br/>“Do you have a safe word?” He asked, speaking more gently than he had been before, <br/><br/>“Hydrangea.” <br/><br/>“Okay. You know the stoplight system?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>“Are you comfortable with that?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>“Do you trust me?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>I didn’t even have to think about the answer before it came out. Andy pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. Then his face shifted, readopting that more stern, carefully careless look. <br/><br/>“Come on,” He lead the way out of the bathroom, into the living room. Sitting on the small table beside the couch was a cup of coffee and a newspaper. On the floor in front of the couch was a pillow. Andy pulled his boxers off, tossing them over the arm of the couch before he sat down beside the coffee and the newspaper. <br/><br/>He then looked at me and pointed to the pillow. I walked over, cautiously lowering myself to my knees. Andy’s cock was laying against his thigh. It was mostly soft. I glanced up at him for permission, and he nodded once. I leaned in, setting my hands on his thighs to brace myself, and he stopped me. <br/><br/>“Don’t suck,” He said, looking down at me, “Just hold it.” I froze, eyes widening a little. He held my gaze. <br/><br/>“Color?” He asked. <br/><br/>“Green,” I said quietly. He nodded, watching me take him back into my mouth. Andy then picked up his newspaper, opening it and reading it like I wasn’t even there. The first few minutes were the most difficult. I was so tempted to move my tongue, to trace the vein on the underside of his cock up to the head and tease the way I knew he liked. I was still tense, and still horny as hell. I was salivating, I couldn’t help how wet his cock was getting. <br/><br/>After a few minutes I felt Andy lower his paper and smooth his hand over my hair. <br/><br/>“You’re doing very well,” He said softly. I didn’t answer, just focused on the hand on my head and the dick in my mouth, and not the ache in my jaw or my knees. <br/><br/>It was only ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Andy’s phone buzzed, his timer letting him know that my punishment was up, and he shut the notification off before setting the paper aside. He reached down, stroking my cheek. <br/><br/>“Are you alright?” He murmured. I nodded a little bit, careful not the dislodge him, or scrape him with my teeth.<br/><br/>“You can get up now, come on,” He added, reaching to help me up. I peered up at him from under my lashes. Rather than take his hands to help me up, I took hold of them, intertwining our fingers. <br/><br/>“Sweetheart, what are you-- <em>ah,” </em>Andy sighed as I began to bob my head, slurping and sucking as I’d wanted to. I didn’t even care that my jaw and knees were sore now. I just wanted him. <br/><br/>I squeezed my thighs together, moaning as I felt Andy hardening, pulling off of his cock and mouthing down the side. He let go of one of my hands, tangling his fingers in my hair. <br/><br/>“That’s it,” He breathed. I used my free hand to fondle his balls; they were slick with the spit that had accumulated while I was warming his cock. <br/><br/>Andy’s hands slipped under my armpits, pulling me off of my knees and into his lap. I straddled his hips, ignoring the ache in my knees and thighs as I kissed him eagerly. One of his hands moved down, dipping between my legs, and he didn’t disapprove when I chased the sensation this time. <br/><br/>“You’re still all slick for me, sweetheart,” He husked, teeth grazing along my jaw. <br/><br/>“<em>Yes</em>,” I whispered, my pussy brushing against his bare cock. We both let out moans at the contact. Andy gripped my chin, turning my head and forcing me to look down at him. <br/><br/>“You know I didn’t wanna punish you, right?” He asked, and I nodded. <br/><br/>“I know,” I breathed. <br/><br/>“But when you act like a brat, sweetheart, I’ve gotta treat you like I brat.” I nodded, hips rolling as I ground against him. <br/><br/>“What are you when you’re not being a brat, huh?” He asked. I swallowed thickly. <br/><br/>“A good girl,” I mumbled. <br/><br/>“Hm?” Andy feigned ignorance, even as his hips pressed up to meet mine, “What was that?” <br/><br/>“A good girl,” I said more loudly, hips snapping harder now as I felt the familiar sensation building in my pelvis. <br/><br/>“Whose good girl?” Andy asked. I had to squeeze my eyes shut; I couldn’t stand the way he was looking at me, like I’d just put the stars in the sky for him. <br/><br/>“<em>Your</em> good girl,” I whined. <br/><br/>“And you wanna be my good girl?” <br/><br/>“Yes, sir,” I gasped. </p><p>"Then be a good girl and cum for me.” <br/><br/>I cried out Andy’s name, seeing stars as I came grinding against his dick. I was still cumming when he lifted me by my thighs, lowering me onto the couch and laying me out. I watched as he knelt over me, jerking his cock with a mess of my come and spit before he came, shooting across my robe and my skin where the fabric had fallen open. <br/><br/>Andy sank down onto the couch, resting his head on my stomach and carefully avoiding where he’d cum on me. I lifted my hand, combing my fingers through his hair. <br/><br/>“Are you alright?” Andy asked after a few minutes of quiet, lifting his head to look at me. I smiled, nodding. <br/><br/>“I’m alright,” I said, though I could already tell that my voice would be hoarse in a few hours, “Can we go back to bed?” <br/><br/>Andy didn’t answer, just got up, gathered me into his arms, and took me where I asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had gone over to his every Friday for the past two months like clockwork, and my friends had complained that I never went out with them any more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta read</p><p>Thanks for all of the kudos and comments. I’ll be honest, I was pretty nervous posting this story and the positive feedback has made me feel way more confident, so yeah. Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I can't come over tonight.</em>
</p><p>I had been hesitant to send the message, but the sooner I sent it, the better. I felt Andy's head turn toward me in my periphery. I had gone over to his every Friday for the past two months like clockwork, and my friends had complained that I never went out with them any more.</p><p><b>AB</b>: Everything okay?</p><p>
  <em>Promised some friends I'd go out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mad?</em>
</p><p><b>AB</b>: Course not, sweetheart.</p><p>I smiled at that, careful not to turn the full force of it in his direction as our boss drew his attention to the case at hand.</p><p><b>AB</b>: Why don't you come over afterward? You can stay the night and we can make up for lost time on Saturday.</p><p>I did glance over at Andy then, taking in his strong profile before I looked back down at my laptop.</p><p><em>Sounds good to me</em>.</p><p>--</p><p>My phone buzzed as I was getting ready. I'd already done my hair and picked out what I was going to wear. I had thrown on a ratty old tank top to do my makeup in and was nearly done when I heard the FaceTime ring. I frowned as I reached for it, then flushed when I saw who it was -- or rather, what it said.</p><p>'<em>Sir</em>' was at the top of my screen, with a black heart emoji beside it. I rolled my eyes a little, trying to push down the initial bout of excitement that welled up in me before I answered it.</p><p>Andy appeared on my screen, smiling. He was home, on his couch, it looked like, but still in his work clothes.</p><p>"Hey," I greeted.</p><p>"Hi there," He said, grinning.</p><p>"When did you put your number in my phone?" I asked.</p><p>"Few weeks ago, you left it open. I didn't do any snooping, I promise," He added. I hummed, setting the phone down on the soap dish so that I could see Andy as I finished off my makeup. I didn't really care, even if he had done some snooping - there wasn't much to snoop through.</p><p>"You miss me already?" I teased, glancing down at the camera. It wasn't exactly a flattering angle, but he didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"Feels weird without you here," Andy admitted, catching me off-guard. I had figured he'd brush it off with a joke or tease me back.</p><p>"Feels weird to not be there," I returned before I looked back at the mirror, picking up my lipstick and putting it on. It was one that he had bought me - a reddish-brown called Americano. I held the tube up for Andy's approval and he chuckled, nodding,</p><p>"Good choice."</p><p>I leaned into the camera, puckering up as if to kiss it before I picked the phone up, heading into my room. Andy and I chatted about my friends, where we were going. We typically frequented the same places, but tonight they insisted on trying somewhere new.</p><p>"You might have fun," Andy offered, "Maybe more fun than your usual place. Maybe it'll become your new usual." I shrugged, unconvinced, and sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the time. I didn't want to be late.</p><p>"I'd be having fun if I was with you," I pouted. Andy looked thoughtful for a moment before his hand came up and loosened his tie.</p><p>"Well, we could have a little fun now."</p><p>I raised a brow, watching the mischievous smile that spread over Andy's lips.</p><p>"What kind of fun?"I asked. </p><p>Andy didn't answer.</p><p>In fact, he hung up.</p><p>I blinked at my phone for a few seconds as if I had done something wrong, or the phone had, but when it didn't immediately wink back to life, I tossed it on my bed with a mutter of, "Fucking men,". I got up, tugging my tank top over my head and tossing it into the hamper in the corner of my room.</p><p>My phone rang before I could get my dress on- its usual ring, not Facetime. I walked over to it, wary, and eyed the contact before I answered, bringing it up to my ear.</p><p>"What are you wearing?" Andy's voice rasped in my ear, and I couldn't help the laugh that left me.</p><p>"You saw what I was wearing," I pointed out.</p><p>"Only part of it. Besides, I wanna hear it from you. Now get yourself comfortable, sweetheart."</p><p>I hesitated before I climbed onto my bed, laying down, pressing the phone to my ear.</p><p>"Settled?" Andy asked.</p><p>"Uh huh... Are you?"</p><p>"Don't worry about me," Andy excused.</p><p>"But--" I stopped myself, squirming in my place.</p><p>"But what?" Andy urged.</p><p>"... Want this to be good for you, too, sir," I said quietly.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, it will be," He soothed, and I felt myself relax a little more.</p><p>"I'm wearing the black lace bra and panty set you bought me," I admitted, smoothing my freehand over one of the lace cups of the bra. Andy made an interested sound.</p><p>"Didn’t you have a shirt on a moment ago?" he asked. I blushed as if he was there, staring me down.</p><p>"I-- I took it off when you hung up. I was going to get dressed, I didn't think you were gonna call back." Andy laughed, and I was glad he couldn't see how embarrassed I was.</p><p>"I wouldn't abandon you like that," He promised, "Interesting pick for a night out with the girls, though. Hoping you'll get lucky?"</p><p>"Not when I'm out with them, no."</p><p>"Oh? You have other plans?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Was he really going to make me say it?</p><p>"Well, I believe the plan is for me to come over to yours afterward," I reminded him.</p><p>"So you're wearing them for me?"</p><p>"No, I'm wearing them for <em>me</em>. You're just going to benefit from how hot I feel when I wear them."</p><p>"Do you now?" Andy asked. "What about them makes you feel hot?"</p><p>I licked my lips, thinking.</p><p>"The bra makes my boobs look really good," I said finally, trailing my hand over the lace again before I slid it down to the band of the thong, "And the thong makes my ass look awesome-- And..."</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"And... Well sometimes it rides up a little in the front. And if I'm wearing jeans and the seam hits in just the right spot..." I sighed, slipping my finger into my underwear and trailing it over my pussy lips.</p><p>I heard Andy shifting on the other side of the phone, the tell tale 'clink'ing of his belt buckle as he undid it. I closed my eyes, sliding the rest of my hand under the waistband and pressing lightly to relieve some of the sensation that was building.</p><p>"Sir?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, baby?" He murmured.</p><p>He'd been calling me that more lately; I liked it, maybe a little too much.</p><p>"Are you touching yourself?"</p><p>"Yes," Andy groaned. I felt my clit throb at the admission and I closed my eyes, letting my legs spread a bit wider as I tapped lightly at my clit, the way Andy had our first night together.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" I asked, slipping my finger between my pussy lips to feel the wetness gathering there.</p><p>"Thinking about how badly I wanna be there right now," Andy admitted, "Between your legs, eating your pussy with that thong still on, pulling your bra down so your tits just spill out over the top. I wanna ruin the pretty things I got for you. I wanna eat your pussy until you can't take it anymore and then I want to pull that scrap of lace aside and fuck you until your screaming my name--"</p><p>I whined, teasing my fingers over my clit.</p><p>"You want that, sweetheart? Want everyone in my building to know how much you like to get fucked?" Andy cooed, sweet voice practically a menace over the phone.</p><p>"Yes," I sighed, grinding down against my fingers, "Want them to know-- Oh god, Andy--"</p><p>"And then I want to pull out and cum all over your pretty tits and your face," Andy groaned, "And cover you in me-- <em>Fuck</em>!"</p><p>I bucked against my hand as I came, my grip on the phone becoming a bit more lax as I listened to Andy cum, too. I listened to his heavy breathing on the other end, relaxing as I sank back down against my pillows.</p><p>"Still with me?" Andy asked. I smiled.</p><p>"I mean I probably have to do my hair again, but no other casualties," I said. Andy laughed softly on the other end.</p><p>"Sorry, sweetheart," He murmured. I shook my head, despite the fact that he couldn't see me.</p><p>"Don't be. It was hot... And should tide me over for at least an hour." Andy snorted.</p><p>"Go fix your hair. Text me when you're on your way, alright?"</p><p>"Alright," I agreed, “I’ll talk to you later."</p><p>"Bye, sweetheart.”</p><p>--</p><p>I was awoken by the feeling of lips at the base of my spine. I didn’t open my eyes, move, or make a sound. Andy’s beard teased over the same spot a moment later. He leaned over, pressing another kiss to my back, and then another tease.<br/>
<br/>
I felt Andy’s hands slip under my hips before he turned me over. I went easily, body lax, legs spread with Andy shouldering between them. I felt him kiss the inside of my right thigh, then my left. The kisses drifted upward, back and forth until he reached my center. I felt him nose along the fabric of my thong.<br/>
<br/>
I felt him pause before he mouthed over the same spot. Was he watching me, waiting to see if I would look at him? I didn’t dare open my eyes to peek down at him on the off-chance I was right.<br/>
<br/>
He stroked his fingers along the edges of the fabric before he pulled it aside. I felt Andy’s hot breath, then his tongue tracing along my lips. I sighed, shifting a little before stilling again. Andy’s hands slipped under me, wrapping around my hips as his teasing licks increased in pressure. My hand found his hair, weaving my fingers into his hair and gripping lightly.</p><p>“Andy-- <em>Oh</em>,” I whined, trying to ignore my sleep-roughened voice as I tightened my grip on his hair, “Fuck me.”<br/>
<br/>
Andy turned his head, smearing his lips against my inner thigh.<br/>
<br/>
“Not yet,” He murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“But--” I started, but Andy shushed me before leaning up to suck a mark at the crease of my hip. I tried to wriggle away from the pressure, but Andy’s hand on my other hip kept me in one place. The scrape of Andy’s beard against my thigh, the harshness of his mouth distracted me as he slipped a finger into me.<br/>
<br/>
My mouth fell open, unable to help the moan that left me. Andy echoed it, and I squirmed at the vibrations against my clit. He hummed against me again, slipping in another finger as he slid a hand up to fondle my breast. I covered his hand with mine, sleepily pushing down the cup of my bra. He thumbed my nipple in slow circles, mimicking the motion against my clit with his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
I ground down against him, whimpering and trying to talk Andy up. When he wouldn’t move, I leaned across the bed, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. I felt his head lift and heard him laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so impatient,” He said, kneeling between my legs. I sat up, kissing his chest as I ripped open the packet. I looked down, rolling the condom on and stroking Andy a few times. Before I could try and scoot back to get my mouth on him, Andy wrapped my hair around his hand. He yanked my head back, lightly at first, and then a little harder when I didn’t look right at him. I let my head fall back, looking up at him and opening my mouth when he ran his finger along my lips.<br/>
<br/>
Andy leaned down, kissing me deeply, and I sighed, working my hand over his length as I sucked his tongue. He groaned, letting go of my hair and pulling me up to straddle his lap. I steadied myself against his chest, resting my forehead against Andy’s as he eased into me. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back as I adjusted.<br/>
<br/>
Andy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him as he bottomed out. I squeezed around him when he didn’t move right away, and he gave my ass a sharp slap.<br/>
<br/>
"Don’t you start, baby,” He laughed, “Or this’ll be over before we have any fun.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know where you’ve been, Barber, but I’ve been having <em>plenty</em> of fun,” I teased. Andy smiled, mouthing along my collarbone as he began to grind into me. I closed my eyes, rolling my hips in tight circles and meeting his thrusts.<br/>
<br/>
“Feels so good,” I murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” He grunted.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh,” I nodded a little, careful not to knock his head with my chin, “Your arms feel so strong-- And you feel so good, Andy.” I lowered my head, resting my forehead against his temple.<br/>
<br/>
“You always feel so good, and you always take such good care of me,” I went on, feeling Andy’s hold tighten on me, his pace picking up. Andy turned his head, mashing his mouth against mine before I could say anything else. My whines and moans were muted against his lips. When we weren’t kissing, we were just brushing against one another’s lips, panting into each other’s mouths.<br/>
<br/>
I could tell when Andy was getting close. He lowered me onto the bed, a hand snaking between us to rub harsh circles over my clit. I came calling his name, and he came a few moments later murmuring mine against my neck. Andy settled down beside me, breathing harshly as he came down. I looked at Andy for a few moments, taking in the flush that had spread across his neck and chest, and the sheen of sweat.<br/>
<br/>
I got up, heading over to Andy’s bathroom. I cleaned myself up quickly before I wet washcloth with warm water. When I came back, Andy had thrown away the condom and pushed himself up against his pillows. I felt him watching me as I wiped him down, and caught my wrist when I got up to put the washcloth back in the bathroom. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to my knuckles before letting go.  </p><p>After disposing of the washcloth, I came back to the bed and crawled in beside Andy. He drew me into his side, pressing his face into my hair. I wrapped my arm around his middle and slid a leg over his, closing my eyes. I wiggled my hips as I settled in, and I heard Andy hum.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not ready to go again yet, baby. Give me a few minutes, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
I laughed, looking up at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning to you, too,” I said. Andy reached down, pushing my hair back from my forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“Much as I like it when you call me ‘sir’,” He commented, “I love hearing you say my name.” I smiled at the admission.<br/>
<br/>
“Andy,” I whispered. His smile widened as I added,<br/>
<br/>
“Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy.”<br/>
<br/>
Andy leaned down, giving me the softest kiss. He settled back again, closing his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“You have fun with your friends last night?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, last night was nice,” I said, tracing my finger over his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me about it?” Andy requested.<br/>
<br/>
I hadn’t expected him to want to hear about it, but I told him what we’d gotten up to. At least, most of it. I had half-expected Andy to fall back asleep as I talked, but he pulled himself out of bed to make coffee for us a few minutes later. I got up to get dressed and follow him out, and stopped to check my phone before I did.<br/>
<br/>
I found two texts. One was from my friend letting me know that she had gotten home okay. The other, well. </p><p><b>Max<br/>
</b>     <em>it was good to see you last night<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>I pursed my lips. Running into an ex wasn’t usually people’s idea of a good time, but seeing Max hadn’t been...Unpleasant. And he’d picked up our entire tab.<br/>
<br/>
“Coffee’s ready, sweetheart,” Andy called from down the hall.<br/>
<br/>
“Be right there,” I called back before turning back to my phone. I hesitated before dismissing the message, leaving it unanswered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankly, I’d initially been surprised that Andy hadn’t shown any interest in Selena. She was a brilliant lawyer, clever, and gorgeous besides - hair like spun gold, bright brown eyes that fixed on and held you when she addressed you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all of the kudos and comments. I’ll be honest, I was pretty nervous posting this story and the positive feedback has made me feel way more confident, so yeah. Thank you!!</p><p>For the conversations below, the texts that start with ‘-’ indicated Reader’s texts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay <em>exclusive</em> is a bit far, but it’s the nicest restaurant in town,” I heard Selena say as I walked into the break room, mug in hand. <br/><br/>“So we don’t take them there. There are plenty of nice restaurants around here,” Andy pointed out from where he was sitting across from Selena. I glanced at the two of them. It was safe to assume Andy had gotten there after she had; she would’ve sat right next to him if he’d been there first. She had made her attraction to Andy pretty apparent from day one.<br/><br/>Frankly, I’d initially been surprised that Andy hadn’t shown any interest in Selena. She was a brilliant lawyer, clever, and gorgeous besides - hair like spun gold, bright brown eyes that fixed on and held you when she addressed you. <br/><br/>I pushed the thought down, striding over to the coffee machine. </p><p>“What’s going on?” I asked, refilling my mug. <br/><br/>“Quarterly visit from the Brights this Friday,” Selena reported, looking at me over her shoulder, her phone pressed to her ear. I leaned back against the counter, blowing on my coffee to cool it as I digested that information. The Brights were the family behind the foundation that funded most of our operations at the firm. <br/><br/>"And you’re making dinner reservations,” I surmised. Selena nodded before she began telling me about how she’d whittled down the prospects based on average Yelp reviews, price points, word of mouth, and a SurveyMonkey that she’d sent around to the partners. However, I wasn’t very focused on her labor-intensive process of elimination. <br/><br/>Andy was looking at me now, too. He was using Selena’s distracted rant to stare at me unabashedly, eyes drifting up my body in a full, slow once-over. I had to fight to keep my gaze on Selena, occasionally nodding and loosing, “Uh-huh,”s and, “Oh, wow,”s to convince her I was actually listening. I was glad I’d left my hair down that day; if I hadn’t, Selena would’ve been able to see the flush creeping up my neck from Andy’s attentions. <br/><br/>"So, where did you settle on?” I asked once Selena’s analysis had let up, bringing my mug up to distract myself from that covetous look Andy had fixed me with. <br/><br/>“Hellion,” Susan answered.<br/><br/>I spluttered into my coffee. I took a few seconds to gather myself, grabbing a napkin and lifting it to my mouth to clean away the few drops that had splattered across my lips. <br/><br/>“You okay?” Andy asked, amusement seeping into his tone. I didn’t dare look at him; I couldn’t even imagine how ridiculous I looked. <br/><br/>“Uh huh,” I said lightly, “Sorry-- Hellion’s a good pick.” <br/><br/>“You’ve been?” Selena asked, surprised, “No one else from the office has-- Hi, yes, I’m here!” I didn’t get to answer as Selena turned away from me, answering the person on the other end of her phone. She started listing the details of the dinner, but was shut done pretty quickly. I hung back against the counter, not meeting Andy’s eye even as I felt him looking at me still. I weighed my options for a few moments. This was bigger than me, this was for <em>work</em>. <br/><br/>I set my coffee down, walking over to Selena and holding my hand out for her phone. She had been in the middle of saying ‘thank you’ and frowned, shaking her head at me. I wiggled my fingers, raising my brows. <br/><br/>“Ah-- Can you hang on, sorry,” She said into the phone before passing it to me, mouthing, ‘<em>What are you doing?’</em>. <br/><br/>“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the phone was annoyed. <br/><br/>“Hi, can I speak to Max Hayes, please?” I asked. I waited, shifting from foot to foot as I was put on hold.<br/><br/>“...Max Hayes?” Andy repeated. <br/><br/>“The <em>owner?” </em>Selena pressed, stunned. <br/><br/>"How many’s the reservation for?” I asked, ignoring her question. <br/><br/>“Six. Are you speaking to him now?” Selena added, half-rising out of her seat like she was ready to press her ear to the other side and listen in. I shook my head, taking a step back. <br/><br/>I heard Max on the other end and I held my hand up to silence her. <br/><br/>“I-- Hey,” I said, glancing around, “Hang on, lemme just jump into a conference room,” I added, leaving my coffee from the counter and I skirting out of the room. </p><p>--</p><p>"Did you change your number or just ignore my text?” Max asked. I rolled my eyes, setting my mug on the table. <br/><br/>“I didn’t ignore it. You know I’m not great at texting back.” <br/><br/>“You are when you want to be,” Max countered. I frowned at the feeling of buzzing in my pocket and reached in, pulling out my phone. <br/><br/>Shit, I’d stolen Selena’s. She was not going to be pleased, especially if this plan fell through. <br/><br/>“It was nice to see you the other night,” I commented, glancing at the text on my phone and doing a double-take. Andy never texted me at work. <br/><br/><b>Sir🖤<br/>     </b><em>Can’t talk to him in front of us? <br/><br/><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Since when are reservations a private matter? <br/></em></p><p><em>“</em>You’re just saying that because I paid for you to drink,” Max said. I was suddenly very glad we weren’t having this conversation in person; he always liked to throw barbs about what he’d paid for into conversation, convinced I was more into his money than him. I texted Andy back quickly, peering out of the conference room window. <br/><br/><em>-I didn’t want to bore you and Selena with the details. <br/></em></p><p>“It would’ve been nice to see you, even if you hadn’t paid,” I said. I watched the three dots pop up immediately on my phone as I heard Max hum, pleased, on the other end.<br/><br/><em>“</em>I do need a favor, though,” I added quickly, “I--... I can’t just pretend this is a social call.” </p><p>
  <b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>
  <em>Oh, she’s really not bored with whatever it is that just happened. I don’t think she’s actually grasped that her phone is gone yet<br/></em>
</p><p>“Oh? What kind of favor could you possibly need from me?” Max asked, interest piqued. <br/><br/><em>-She’ll figure it out, she’s a smart one. <br/></em></p><p><em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Are you two still talking? <br/><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>I don’t think I’ve ever taken this long to make a dinner reservation<br/><br/></em>I narrowed my eyes at my phone, shaking my head. <em>Now</em> who was being the brat?<br/><br/>“I need a table for six on Friday-- I know it’s a tall order, but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency,” I tacked on quickly. </p><p>
  <em>-Didn’t you hear Selena say this place is exclusive? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Her exact words were ‘exclusive is a bit far’<br/></em>
</p><p>“Very tall order, you know we get booked up quick, darling,” Max sighed heavily. I could hear clicking of computer keys on the other end of the line and I leaned back against the table, bouncing my leg impatiently. <br/><br/><em>-Fine, exclusive-adjacent. <br/></em></p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Still on the phone? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-With you? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>With him. <br/></em>
</p><p><em>“</em>I know. Like I said, wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency.” <br/><br/>“What kind of emergency?” <br/><br/>“Work emergency.” <br/><br/>“Oh, is your ass on the line? We can’t have that.” <br/><br/>Sarcastic as the comment was, I didn’t correct Max if he thought the reservation <em>was</em> for me, maybe that would push him over the edge to say yes... Or screw us over. <br/><br/>“How many did you say?” He asked after a few moments of quiet. <br/><br/>“Six,” I repeated, careful not to sound impatient. <br/><br/><em>-He’s checking to see if he can accommodate. <br/></em></p><p><em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Personally? How generous. <br/><br/></em>I shook my head. I couldn’t tell if Andy was teasing, being sarcastic, or if he was... pissed. But that last assumption felt ridiculous. <br/><br/>"Will 7 o’clock work?” I closed my eyes, tipping my head back and mouthing, ‘Yes!’ before answering, <br/><br/>“7 is perfect.” <br/><br/>“7 it is. Reservation’s under your name.” So he assumed I’d be there. Probably best to let him live with that. <br/><br/>“Thank you, Max, I really owe you one. Hey, I’ve gotta hop off, but--”<br/><br/>“Have a drink with me.”  <br/><br/>I opened my mouth, then closed it. <br/><br/>“I--  What?” I asked. <br/><br/>“Not like that. Just to catch up,” Max said, “It’s been a while.” </p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>I need that conference room in two minutes <br/></em>
</p><p>I fought the urge to throw my phone across the room.<br/><br/>“... Sure. How’s this weekend?” I said. <br/><br/>“I can do that. Come by Hellion, we’ll have it there. We can discuss the details later, if you’re in that much of a hurry.” I knew Max, and I knew that smug tone. <br/><br/>“Sure,” I said, “Bye.” I didn’t wait for him to say goodbye before I hung up. My phone buzzed in my hand, but I shoved it into my pocket before I could read the text. I opened the door to the conference room, expecting to see Andy waiting there for his call - or meeting, or whatever, but he was nowhere in sight. I shook my head, walking back to the break room and holding Selena’s phone out to her. <br/><br/>“Reservation for six people at 7 o’clock. It’s under my name,” I said. I preened a little at Selena’s smile and relieved, “Thank you!”. She glanced at her watch and hopped up, muttering something about a motion that needed filing before she left. I was sure the fact that I knew Max would get around the office by the end of the day, but I was less concerned with that and more concerned with the fact that Andy was staring into his coffee, quiet. <br/><br/>“Need a refill?” I quipped. <br/><br/>“You gonna check your phone?” He asked. I raised a brow. <br/><br/>“Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” I countered. He glanced up at me sullenly before he got up, leaving the break room with his mug in hand. Once I was sure he was gone, I pulled my phone out, checking the last text. </p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>    </b>Come over tonight</em>
</p><p><em>--<br/><br/></em>We didn’t even make it to his bedroom. Andy pushed me back against his door as soon as it was closed, untucking my shirt from my dress pants. I reached for him, but he pushed my hands away, fussing with the pearl buttons on my blouse. When they flustered him, he tugged my shirt open, sending a few buttons flying. <br/><br/>His hands braced against the door on either side of my head as he leaned in, snatching kisses from me quickly, greedily, leaning in swiftly and backing off just as fast. He rested his head against mine, cheeks flushed as he looked down the open front of my ripped shirt, eyeing the white lace teddy I’d put on that morning.<br/><br/>“You’ve been wearing this all day?” He asked, sounding stunned. He reeled back to get a better look at it. <br/><br/>“Mhm,” I hummed, taking in the lust in his eyes. His hands hovered over the fabric, like he’d ruin it if he touched it. I watched him closely, shrugging off my ruined shirt before I slouched back against the door. I brought my hands up, ran them over my breasts, smoothing down my front. Andy watched my hands wordlessly as I undid my pants and pushed them down before I kicked them aside. <br/><br/>Andy stepped closer again, pulling my hips against his. I watched him as he leaned in to kiss me again and braced for another series of hot, urgent kisses, but he stopped himself. I could feel his breath against my lips - close enough for me to lean in and finish the move for him, but I knew better by now. <br/><br/>“Are you mad at me, sir?” I asked softly, peering up at him. His eyes searched mine for a few moments. <br/><br/>“You left,” He said. That wasn’t a yes, but it felt like one. I rested my hands on Andy’s forearms, gently sliding my hands up his arms. <br/><br/>“I came back,” I pointed out.<br/><br/>“Took a while,” Andy pointed out. I lowered my eyes to his shirt. <br/><br/>“Max is a slow talker.” Andy grunted at that, hands tightening on my hips, and I bit my lip, trying to ignore the way it excited me - the thought that Andy might be feeling a little jealous. <br/><br/>“I texted you the whole time,” I reminded him. <br/><br/>“I know you did, baby.” I nudged my nose against his at the concession, fighting the urge to kiss him. I was in hot water as it was, I didn’t wan to earn myself a proper punishment. <br/><br/>“But you’re still mad."  <br/><br/>“If it wasn’t anything personal then it wouldn’t have needed to be private.” <br/><br/>“Well if Selena was less nosy then I wouldn’t have felt like I had to leave,” I argued. Andy hummed thoughtfully. He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against mine before he turned his head, kissing my cheek, then my jaw. He trailed his lips up to my ear and murmured, <br/><br/>“Take my cock out, sweetheart.” I shuddered before I reached down, palming at Andy through his pants. He pressed against my hand, groaning before growling, “Don’t be a fucking tease.” <br/><br/>I smiled, undoing the belt, buckle and zip. I brought my hand up to my mouth, licking it before I reached into Andy’s pants, pulling him out. He sighed, pressing closer to me and fucking into my hand as he nipped at my neck. He mouthed under my ear before he latched onto the skin, sucking hard. I gasped, eyes widening at the pressure. <br/><br/>“Sir,” I begged, squeezing my legs together. He let go of the spot, licking over it. <br/><br/>“Sssh,” He murmured before kissing the abused skin. He lowered his head, biting down on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. My grip on him tightened, pace increasing as he treated area to the same sucking and licking as he had before. One of Andy’s hands slipped down to the snaps of my teddy, undoing them before running the pads of his fingers over my pussy. They came away slick, and he brought them up, licking them clean. I licked my own lips, impatient as I continued to work Andy’s dick. <br/><br/>Andy reached down, gripping me by the thighs before he lifted me, pressing me back against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hands settling on his shoulders to steady myself. Andy reached down, gripping himself and teasing the head of his cock over my clit. I shivered, chasing the feeling and whining as he pressed against me.  <br/><br/>“Think you came come just like this?” He asked, leaning down to nip a light mark at the hollow of my throat. <br/><br/>"Yes, sir,” I breathed, pressing my hips into the feeling. For the next few minutes, my world narrowed Andy’s dick grinding against my pussy, and Andy’s mouth marking my neck and chest. <br/><br/>I rutted my hips harder as I felt my body tightening, on the verge of orgasm. <br/><br/>“Sir,” I moaned, warning. <br/><br/>“<em>Yes</em>,” He whispered back, speaking into my skin, like he could keep the word there, like the kiss that followed would seal it in. I came with a sharp cry, clenching around nothing. I felt Andy’s release a few seconds later, his cum dappling my inner thighs, the moment punctuated by a final sharp suck to the mark he’d been making on the right side of my neck. <br/><br/>Andy kept his hold on me as he carried me back to his room. I tightened my grip on him as best I could until he laid me down. I watched him undress through bleary eyes, obligingly opened my legs when he knelt between them to clean his cum away. When he came to bed, he lay beside me, looking down at me as his fingers traced over the marks he’d made. </p><p>I watched his face, trying to read him, but I couldn’t find any trace of upset or irritation on his face. <br/><br/>“Are you mad at me?” I asked again. His eyes flitted to mine as he shook his head. <br/><br/>“No, baby." He paused, his hand covering the expanse of my throat for a moment - not squeezing, just resting - before he resumed his careful tracing and mapping of my flesh. I closed my eyes, baring my throat to him, sighing as I felt him lean down and pepper soothing kisses over the heated skin. <br/><br/>“How do you feel?” He asked softly. <br/><br/>“Wanted,” I murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy was the only lawyer not required in the meeting that was waiting around to go to dinner with the others, and he’d followed me into the break room, keeping a safe distance and watching the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot heavy this chapter, this got angsty by accident I’m sorry - will be back to our regularly scheduled smut next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office had been on edge with the Brights around. Everyone was pushing their happiest smiles onto their faces, speaking in their nicest voices, being incredibly congenial to one another, yielding conference rooms and copy machines and pens or anything anyone needed.<br/><br/>The niceties and the feeling that we were being watched had frayed everyone’s nerves, and most of the staff had taken up the partner’s offer to clear out at 3 that Friday afternoon. I had stayed behind to finish up some billing; a few other lawyers had stayed as well. By 6:30 that evening, the partners were finishing up their presentation, and I was trying to head out myself.<br/><br/>Andy was the only lawyer not required in the meeting that was waiting around to go to dinner with the others, and he’d followed me into the break room, keeping a safe distance and watching the door. But as we talked, he got closer and closer until he was just beside me. <br/><br/>“I think I saw Selena curtsy this morning,” Andy teased. I shushed him, nudging his shoulder with mine as I washed out my tupperware.<br/><br/>“The Brights are important. And they like you,” I added, glancing up at Andy. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, looking into his own dirty mug. He finally commented,<br/><br/>“They wanna talk to me about the case.”<br/><br/>I frowned. His countenance told me that he didn’t mean any case in our office.</p><p>Andy didn’t talk about...<em>Before</em>. It reared its ugly head from time to time, the odd client unable to help but ask the question, “<em>Barber? As in--”</em><br/><br/>And he’d always give a tight smile, be as polite as possible and gently steer them back in the direction of the task at hand. But it would stick with him for a couple of hours, or the rest of the day, sitting around the set of his shoulders - this dejected hunch that made it look like the starch in his shirt was the only thing holding him up.</p><p>I plucked the mug out of his hands, turning back to the sink.<br/><br/>“Selena won’t let that happen,” I reassured him. I felt Andy shift closer, hooking his finger in the collar of the turtleneck I’d put on and pulling it down. He stroked over the fading bruise on the side of my neck before he pressed against it.<br/><br/>“<em>Andy</em>,” I hissed, glancing at him. I shut the sink off, setting the cleaned mug aside.<br/><br/>“What?” He asked lightly, raising a brow. He glanced toward the doorway before he leaned in, pressing a kiss over the same spot.<br/><br/>“You’re sure you can’t come by after dinner?” Andy asked, nuzzling against my neck. I shook my head a little, turning my head as his hand drifted away from my neck and down my back.<br/><br/>“I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, and then a ton of shit to do on Saturday.”<br/><br/>“Sunday?” Andy asked before he leaned up, taking my earlobe between his teeth. I sighed, closing my eyes.<br/><br/>“I don’t know-- Andy, anyone could walk in,” I argued, tone hushed. I brought my hand up to his chest to push him away, but my fingers curled around his tie instead, as if of their own volition.<br/><br/>“One kiss,” Andy murmured against my ear, “Real quick, sweetheart, one kiss, that’s all.”<br/><br/>I weighed my options for my moment before I reached down, lifting Andy’s hand from where it was resting on my side. I brought his hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He quirked a brow as I let go.<br/><br/>“You didn’t specify where,” I pointed out. His eyes narrowed.<br/><br/>“You little--” He started, but was quieted by the clicking of heels approaching. I stepped away from Andy, grabbing my clean tupperware and walking over to where I’d set my bag down on one of the chairs. Selena poked her head into the break room.<br/><br/>“We’re heading out, Andy,” She said, shooting me a smile as she did. I gave her a quick wave before I leaned over to tuck my tupperware into my bag.<br/><br/>“Be right out,” Andy said. I heard the 'thud’ of his mug being set in the sink, then the tap being turned on as he added, “Just gotta wash my mug real quick.” Selena nodded, tapping the door frame.<br/><br/>“Night,” She smiled at me.<br/><br/>“Night, Selena!” I lifted my head from rearranging my purse just long enough to see her walking away.<br/><br/>“Are you actually rearranging your purse?” Andy asked, coming up behind me and resting his hands on my hips.<br/><br/>“Are you actually washing your mug? -- That’s a waste of water,” I argued.<br/><br/>“I asked first,” Andy pointed out, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the base of my neck.<br/><br/>“I wasn’t at first, but I fucked the order I had things in when she didn’t leave right away-- What’s gotten into you?” I laughed softly as Andy turned me around to face. He eyed the empty doorway again before he leaned in for a long, toe-curling kiss. I sighed into it, letting my arms slid over his shoulders as he pressed me into his chest. <br/><br/>“If I take any longer Selena will come back to check on me,” He muttered, as he pulled away.<br/><br/>“And your mug,” I reminded him. I reached up, wiping away the smear of lipstick that had gotten onto his lips. Andy gave my hips a light squeeze before he stepped away, turning the sink off and picking up the clean mug.</p><p>“Have a good dinner,” I said, leaning back against my chair.<br/><br/>“Have fun rearranging your bag,” Andy shot back as he left the room.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Later that evening, I sent Andy a text asking how dinner went. I didn’t get an answer.<br/><br/>I did get a very interesting one from Selena, though.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“You never answered me about Sunday. Figured I’d try Saturday night.”<br/><br/>I stared dumbly down at where Andy was sitting on the front steps of my apartment building.<br/><br/>“... You never answered my text,” I finally said, folding my arms over my chest.<br/><br/>“I know. Sorry,” Andy said, sweeping his hand through his hair. He glanced up at me before lowering his eyes again. He looked tired. I stepped around him, pulling my keys out of my pocket.<br/><br/>“Come on,” I said softly, waiting until he was standing to unlock the front door.</p><p>--<br/><br/>Andy kept his hands shoved in his coat pockets as I let him in.<br/><br/>“Want something to drink?” I asked. He shrugged. <br/><br/>“Sure,” He said.<br/><br/>“Gonna keep that coat on?” I asked, nodding to the peacoat he was bundled tightly in. He offered me a quick smile, shrugging out of it and passing it over when I reached for it. I hung it up in the front closet, my coat beside it.<br/><br/>“You want water, beer...Something stronger?” I asked, looking at him over my shoulder as I headed to my kitchen.<br/><br/>“Beer,” Andy answered. I heard him follow me, and I could feel him looking me over; I was used to that feeling by now, knowing it well from our hours in the office together.<br/><br/>“You look nice,” He commented.<br/><br/>“Thanks,” I said, reaching into the fridge and pulling out two beers. I glanced over at Andy, at where he was keeping his distance. Usually he’d have made his way closer by now, would cuddle up to me just for the sake of it, but something was off.<br/><br/>I held a beer out to him by the neck and he took hold of it by the bottom. <br/><br/>“Thanks,” He echoed before taking a sip.<br/><br/>“Sure,” I said, leaning back against the counter. I watched Andy take a sip, then a gulp.<br/><br/>“Assuming you got my address from the office?” I asked. Andy nodded, but said nothing else. I looked away, down into my bottle. I’d had more lively conversations with a brick wall.<br/><br/>“Max looked nice, too,” He said after a few moments. I closed my eyes, cringing. So he had seen that.<br/><br/>“He was just dropping me off,” I said.<br/><br/>“From what?”<br/><br/>“We had a drink.” Andy’s brows rose at that, lips lifting in a sort of disdained amusement.<br/><br/>“A <em>drink</em>,” He repeated.<br/><br/>“Yes. A drink. Like these,” I waved a hand between my beer and his.<br/><br/>“Were you going to tell me that you and Max getting a drink?”<br/><br/>“Were you going to tell me about you and Selena getting one?” I countered. A grim look passed over Andy’s face, and I couldn’t help the bitter laugh that left me.<br/><br/>“Yeah, it’s a small office, Barber. Things get around.” I took a sip of my beer, shaking my head.<br/><br/>“...It didn’t mean anything,” Andy said quietly.<br/><br/>“Neither did mine with Max. Not that I owe you <em>any</em> kind of explanation--”<br/><br/>“He stopped by, you know?” Andy said, setting the bottle down on the counter harshly, “Came by the table last night to say hi to everyone-- but he was looking for you. Selena said you couldn’t make it, but you sent your ‘regards’? Did you tell her to say that?”<br/><br/>“Max assumed I’d be at dinner with all of you. I didn’t want to correct him, I wasn’t sure he’d give us the reservation if I told him I wasn’t.”<br/><br/>Andy’s face darkened.<br/><br/>“Think you might’ve been right. He was nice, but anyone there could see how pissed he was that you weren’t there.”<br/><br/>Max had mentioned it to me, too, but he’d treated the whole thing like it was a cute little joke I’d played on him.<br/><br/>“Did he ask to come in?” Andy asked, pushing away from where he’d been standing.<br/><br/>He had, actually. A couple of times. I’d wondered how long Andy had been sitting out there in the cold, if he’d watched the whole conversation Max and I had had in the car while it had been idling in front of my place. We’d been in there maybe ten minutes - he’d tried to kiss me before I’d gotten out, but I’d turned my head, given him the cheek.<br/><br/>I didn’t answer Andy, just watched him come closer.<br/><br/>“Did he?” Andy asked again, caging me against the counter.<br/><br/>“...What would you have done if I had said yes, huh?” I asked, “Gone home alone, or slunk off to Selena’s? I wonder how she’d feel, knowing she’s your second choice-- though she wasn’t last night, was she?”<br/><br/>Andy’s jaw clenched. Before he could lean in for a kiss or a rebuke, I reached up, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him away.<br/><br/>“Go home, Andy.”<br/><br/>He didn’t move for a moment before he pushed off of the counter, stalking away. I heard my front door slam shut a few moments later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just kept thinking about the what-ifs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to our regularly scheduled smutty programming! (With a light sprinkling of angst) (Sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I mean it was like a normal -- I don’t know, it almost felt like a date, and I got this feeling like he hasn’t been out on many since all of the, well, you know.”<br/><br/>Selena had been talking for the past ten minutes with no signs of stopping. I had done my typical nods and, “Mhm”s, just wanting the conversation to be over. I didn’t want to hear any more about how nice her time was with Andy. I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since he’d left my apartment on Saturday night. I hadn’t heard from him at all on Sunday, and I hadn’t reached out.<br/><br/>I just kept thinking about the what-ifs. What if Andy hadn’t seen Max dropping me off? What if I had invited Andy in from the cold, we had gone up to mine and hadn’t said a word, as had been custom at his place so many times before? Or what if we had gone up to mine and <em>I</em> had brought up Selena to him without him knowing about my seeing Max? What if Selena hadn’t told me about their after-dinner drink at all?<br/><br/>“--Are you gonna finish those?”</p><p>I nudged the remainder of fries closer to Selena, smiling at her when she grinned and snagged a few. As frustrated as I was, this wasn’t her fault. No one in the office knew about whatever the hell had been going on with me and Andy.<br/><br/>“So what’d you get up to this weekend?” Selena asked, plucking up one of my abandoned ketchup packets and drizzling it over the remaining fries.<br/><br/>“Oh, ah... Errands, mostly.”<br/><br/>“Riveting,” Selena teased, and I laughed, nodding.<br/><br/>“Oh yeah. Playing it fast and loose with my grocery shopping.”<br/><br/>“Hey, guys.” We looked up at the sound of Andy’s voice, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. He looked...Fine. Nothing like the tired, hunched-over, put-out man that had been on my step on Saturday. No, he looked like he’d spent the weekend relaxing and resting.<br/><br/>“Hey, you,” Selena smiled, leaning back. She patted the seat beside her. As Andy settled down, I pushed my chair back. They both turned to look at me and I waved them off, gathering my things.<br/><br/>“Meeting,” I said lightly, nodding to the clock, “I’ve got some notes to prep.”<br/><br/>Selena shot me a wink and a smile, and I returned it smile easily before I left, not sparing a second glance in Andy’s direction.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/><b>AB: </b>Are we just going to avoid one another now?<br/><br/>I didn’t answer the message that popped up on my laptop right away, or turn to look into his office like I might’ve when this had first started. Maybe that was mean, but maybe I wanted him to sweat a little.<br/><br/>When I did answer, all I sent was: <em>?</em><br/><br/><b>AB: </b>That excuse was a little weak</p><p><em>Some of us actually get work done when we’re here, you know.<br/><br/></em><b>AB: </b>I see.<br/><br/><b>AB: </b>Was it a productive meeting?<br/><br/><em>Very. Plaintiff agreed to settle outside of court.<br/></em></p><p><b>AB: </b>Glad to hear it.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and minimizing the message window. I turned away from my laptop and opened my planner, ticking off a few of the tasks I had set out for myself that day and looking over what else I planned to do. I glanced at my phone when it buzzed on my desk and did a double take at the message.<br/><br/><b><em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em></b><em> Come in here.</em></p><p>I risked a glance in the direction of Andy’s office and found him watching me. I hesitated before I got up, walking over to his office.<br/><br/>“Happy to grab that for you,” I said, flashing him a winning smile and closing the door. I walked back to my desk and settled back down. A few moments later, my phone buzzed again.<br/><br/><b><em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em></b><em> Brat<br/></em></p><p>I managed to fight the urge to reply to the text for a total of two minutes.<br/><br/>-<em>You gonna do something about it?</em></p><p>--</p><p>I was a little wary to bring him back to my apartment, but it was closer to the office than his place, and both of us were feeling more than a little impatient. I didn’t have to coax him out of his coat this time; it hit the floor in record time and was left there as we made slow progress back toward my room.<br/><br/>Our kisses were harsh, bruising. Whatever argument we hadn’t properly had on Saturday, we were having it now. My hands grappled with Andy’s shirt and tie, nails claiming every new bit of skin that was revealed as I made my way down the line of buttons. Andy’s hands skated over my sides, across my back, over my ass as I worked at undoing his tie and shirt buttons. He wouldn’t pull or grip too tightly on anywhere for more than a few seconds; it was like he couldn’t decide where to put his hands.<br/><br/>Andy made to lean away from me and I bit at his lip harshly. He grunted, bringing a hand up to slide into my hair. He gave it a tug, then a yank, and I let out a broken moan as he leaned down, mouthing and kissing along the line of my neck as that was bared to him.<br/><br/>His hand untangled from my hair, sliding down my neck to the zipper of my dress. I leaned into him, lining sharp little nips along his collarbone as his undid my dress. I leaned back Andy tugged the garment, stepping out of it once it was on the floor and leaning back against the wall as he pressed closer.<br/><br/>His hands were still everywhere, not settling anywhere, and I squeezed my thighs together as my pussy ached, impatient to be touched. I felt a sting on my thigh, groaned as the light slap echoed in my ears, followed by Andy’s hushing. He nudged a foot between mine, spreading my legs wider before he reached down, teasing his fingers over my underwear. I didn’t press into the sensation like I wanted to.<br/><br/>I watched Andy instead - watched him watch me, knowing he was waiting for me to slip up again. A pleased little smile pulled at his lips as he murmured, “Good girl.”<br/><br/>He smoothed his fingers in circles, teasing my through the fabric. I could feel my breath picking up, coming in shallower pants, like anything heavier or louder would make him stop. Andy stopped, pulling his hand away, and I growled, eyes narrowing.<br/><br/>“Barber, I swear to god,” I hissed.<br/><br/>“Get your ass in that bedroom right now,” He ordered lowly. I looked up at him, into those eyes that I swore were piercing right through before I reached out, taking his hand and tugging him into my room.</p><p>Andy didn’t let me turn to look at him when we got there. He kept me facing away from him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he leaned down, kissing across my shoulders. I flung my bra off as soon as he unclasped it, bending over and bracing myself against the bed frame as his fingers began to tease and tweak my nipples. He stopped for just a second to push my underwear down. I wriggled, kicking them off once they were around my ankles. He groaned into my skin, grinding against me with punishingly slow rolls of his hips.<br/><br/>One of his hands dipped down between my legs, the pads of his fingers gliding through the wetness that had gathered there. I whined, pushing my hips back against his as he pressed a finger into me. I let my head drop forward onto my arms, mewling and sighing as he opened me up slowly. This didn’t feel like he was taking his time for the sake of going slow. This felt like he was taking his time for the sake of torture.<br/><br/>I felt the coil tightening in my stomach, and I looked at Andy over my shoulder, licking my lips.<br/><br/>“I’m--” I started, but that was all I had to say. I sobbed as Andy pulled away, giving my ass a sharp slap as he did.<br/><br/>“Turn around,” he ordered. I did as he said.<br/><br/>“Get on your knees,” He said. I went down easily, keeping my eyes on his.<br/><br/>“Go on,” He added. I reached up, undoing Andy’s pants and pulling them down. I leaned in, nuzzling at the bulge in his briefs. I opened my mouth, following the shape of it, the thick, hard outline with my mouth, right up to the wet patch where the tip had been been weeping precum. I fitted my mouth over the head through the fabric, sucking and tonguing at it, moaning softly at the bittersweet taste.<br/><br/>“<em>Shit</em>,” He breathed, reaching down and stroking his fingers through my hair. I reached up, pulling the band of his briefs down and taking the head of his dick into my mouth. I suckled it, flicking my tongue over the slit as my hand began to work the shaft. Andy watched me through hooded eyes, lips parted as I took more of him into my mouth. He pushed my hand away after a few minutes, taking hold of himself.<br/><br/>“Open your mouth,” He murmured. I did as I was told, sticking my tongue out. He grunted, slapping his dick against my tongue a few times before pushing it back into my mouth. I slid my hands up his thighs as I leaned down and took him in, then raked my nails down as I leaned back, leaving light red tracks on his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath, reaching down and tugging my hair gently.<br/><br/>I pulled off of him, waiting for his next order. He seemed torn, and I took advantage of this indecision, trailing the head of his dick back and forth over my lips.<br/><br/>“Goddamn, baby,” He mumbled before he reached down, pulling me up for a desperate kiss. I pulled away after a few moments, stepping around the bed to grab a condom. Andy was close behind, fully undressed by the time I’d turned around. He kissed my shoulder, working another mark into my skin as I worked the condom over him. Once it was on, he gave my ass a light slap.<br/><br/>“Hands and knees,” He said. A thrill ran through me as I clambered onto the bed. I positioned myself as he told me, glancing over my shoulder at him as I felt the bed dip.<br/><br/>“Face forward," He murmured. I did, staring at my wall and biting my lip. I felt Andy steady a hand on my hip before I felt the head of his dick tease over my pussy. I closed my eyes as he took his time, pressing into me as if he hadn’t been careful in opening me up, torturing me still. By time the time he bottomed out, my arms were already shaking a little.<br/><br/>He pressed a soothing kiss to the back of my neck, and I could feel him smiling  like the goddamn menace he was. Andy didn’t move for a few moments - another test, waiting for me to act out, kick up a fuss. When I didn’t, he wrapped his hand around my hair. He was careful with me this time, pulling my hair and bowing my back as he ground into me at the same pace he had before.<br/><br/>I ground back against Andy as much as I could, but that hand on my hip would squeeze, remind me when I’d forget myself and go too far. He’d pinch my hip, or slap my ass, and I’d whine and settle down, and he’d reward me with a murmured, “Good girl,” and an extra hard snap of his hips.<br/><br/>I could feel my patience giving out, though, and sometimes Andy’s would slip, too. When he’d reward me with a harder thrust, he’d give me another two, or three, or four, and then he’d have to restrain himself. He’d press his forehead between my shoulder blades, breathing heavily as he reset those steady, slow rolls. I wanted so badly to reach between my legs and feel where he was pressing into me, or to play with my clit and tighten up on him until he lost control.<br/><br/>When I couldn’t help it, I lowered myself into my forearms. Andy groaned at the change, letting go of my hair and sliding his hand down over my back. He reached down, easing us both onto the bed and covering my body with his. He pressed his face into my neck as he slid his arms over mine, intertwining out fingers.<br/><br/>I gasped as Andy’s pace grew more brutal, the sound of our of skin slapping and our panting filling the room. I felt myself getting close again and I chased the feeling, consequences be damned.<br/><br/>"Andy,” I whined, voice high and reedy, tightening my grip on my his hands.<br/><br/>"Say it again,” He growled.<br/><br/>“Andy,” I gasped as I came, “Andy, <em>Andy</em>!” <br/><br/>Andy came with a moan that was low in his chest; I felt the vibration of it against my back. We lay there for a few moments, Andy pressing the occasional kiss to my neck of shoulders before he rolled off of me.<br/><br/>I didn’t move for a while. I didn’t know what he was going to do - part of me figured he’d just get up, get dressed and leave.<br/><br/>And he did get up. Left the room, too, but his pants were still on the floor by my bed, so that was a good sign. He came back neater than before, and looking a little apologetic.<br/><br/>“Couldn’t find a washcloth,” he said, leaning against the bed frame and looking down at me, as if he wasn’t totally naked, as if we hadn’t just had some of the hottest sex I’d ever had in my life.<br/><br/>“S’okay,” I mumbled. Andy smiled before he turned around, looking around my room: over my dresser, at the things on my vanity. I watched his reflection in the mirror as he walked over to my rotating lipstick display. My chest ached as his smile widened, lightly turning the display around and looking at all of the tubes.<br/><br/>We should’ve gone to his. At least there I had the easy escape of, ‘I should go, I don’t live here’.<br/><br/>I pushed myself out of bed, avoiding his look as I left the room and went into my bathroom, nudging the door mostly closed with my foot. I knew Andy (and suddenly hated that I did): all the way shut would raise alarm bells in that stupid, pretty, perceptive head of his; mostly close would hopefully signal, ‘I need a minute’.<br/><br/>I took my time cleaning myself up, longer than I would’ve if this was any other time. The longer I took, the more time he had to get his things together and leave. I was careful and quiet, keeping my ears tuned for the click of the front door, the creak of the floorboards in the front hall.<br/><br/>He was still in my room when I went back in.<br/><br/>I avoided his eye, heading over my vanity to finish the glass of water I’d left there this morning. I heard him coming, and held still as he rested his hands on my hips, lips sweet against my neck as I watched our reflection. He lifted his eyes, looking at us as he curled around me. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled against my hair, sighing.<br/><br/>“Andy?”<br/><br/>“Hmm."<br/><br/>“What the hell are we doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I shrugged Andy off, suddenly feeling very, very naked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more plot heavy this chapter. Will be back to our regularly scheduled smut next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are we doing?” Andy repeated. I nodded, waiting for for his answer. </p><p>“Well at the moment we’re standing, but if you’d like to reroute us to sitting or laying down, I’d be up for the discussion,” I could hear the smile in Andy’s voice, but I wasn’t in the mood for it. I shrugged Andy off, suddenly feeling very, very naked. I snatched the robe he’d bought me off of the back of my chair and tugged it on, stepping away from Andy as I wrapped my arms around myself. </p><p>“Hey--” Andy reached out after me, catching hold of the tie of the robe and trying to tug me back, “I’m sorry, just... Here, c’mere.”  He let go of the tie, putting his hands up in apparent peace before he sat back down on my bed, leaning against the headboard. He patted the space beside him, watching me expectantly. I hesitated before I climbed onto the bed - within arm’s reach, but not right beside. I didn’t want to cuddle up to him, not right away. We needed to actually talk. <br/><br/>Andy looked a little put out when I kept my distance, but he didn’t say anything about it. <br/><br/>“...Why didn’t you tell me about your drink with Max?” He asked. I narrowed my eyes. <br/><br/>“That’s really where you want to start?” I asked. <br/><br/>“You think there are better places?” He countered. <br/><br/>"... I stand by the reason I didn’t I gave you on Saturday. I didn’t tell you because I don’t owe you any kind of explanation.” <br/><br/>“And I don’t owe you one about Selena,” Andy said, raising a brow. That stung, but I didn’t let it show. Instead, I nodded. <br/><br/>“You’re right, you don’t. She said you guys had a good time. I’m glad to hear it, you’d make a cute couple.” <br/><br/>Andy didn’t answer for a moment, a dour look overtaking his face. He leaned back against my headboard, rubbing his hand over his face. <br/><br/>“Don’t do that,” Andy said lowly, shaking his head. <br/><br/>“Don’t do what?” I asked. <br/><br/>“You’re <em>needling</em> me, you’re being a fucking brat because you’re not getting the answer that you want,” Andy snapped. <br/><br/>“Well then why don’t you tell me what I wanna hear, Barber, since you’ve got it all figured out.” <br/><br/>Andy didn’t answer, instead getting off of my bed and walking over to where he’d dropped his pants. I didn’t turn to watch him. I just rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes, trying to push back the feeling of tears pricking at them.<br/><br/>“...I’ve never... Had such trouble talking to someone about what I want before. I don’t know why it’s so hard with you,” I said quietly. I heard Andy stop moving, so I went on, <br/><br/>“And I don’t even know if it’s because of how we started this, or the fact that we work together and we’ve been keeping this so quiet, or that we’re <em>just</em> now trying to talk about this, but...”  I trailed off, shaking my head, “Fuck, Andy.”<br/><br/>“...We wouldn’t have to keep quiet about this if you don’t want to,” He said softly. I glanced back in the direction of his voice, brow furrowing. <br/><br/>“Relationships in the office aren’t exactly on the up-and-up,” I pointed out.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Andy muttered. I felt the bed dip as he sat back down. <br/><br/>“...You said you liked the gifts,” He added. <br/><br/>“I do,” I said, “Does it look like I’m hiding them?” I added, waving back toward the vanity. He chuckled. <br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>I felt Andy take hold of my hand, turning my hand over and running his fingers over my palm. <br/><br/>“We should’ve talked about this sooner,” He agreed, “But I didn’t know when we started hooking up that this would become something.” <br/><br/>I sighed softly, leaning against Andy and resting my head against his shoulder. <br/><br/>“I know,” I mumbled, looking down at our hands. I was quiet for a moment, glancing up at him. <br/><br/>“... Tell me what the answer I want is,” I said. Andy’s brow furrowed. <br/><br/>“You said I was bring a brat because I wasn’t getting the answer I wanted. What’s the answer I want?” I asked again. <br/><br/>“Can’t remember what I was going to say,” Andy fibbed. His eyes had dropped to our hands; I knew he was lying, but I didn’t call him on it. I lowered my head, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. <br/><br/>"...Tell me what <em>you</em> want,” I pleaded. <br/><br/>“I want to keep seeing you,” He said. I held my tongue. ‘<em>Seeing’, </em>what a beautifully vague word. But it was more of an answer than I had five minutes ago. <br/><br/>“If I get a drink with someone, are you going to throw another fit?” I asked. <br/><br/>“... Depends. Is it going to be your douchebag ex again?” Andy grumbled. <br/><br/>“Well I could swap Max out for a <em>different</em> douchebag ex if that’ll make you more comfortable with the situation,” I offered. He turned to look at me, brows raised. <br/><br/>“Exactly how many douchebag exes do you have?” <br/><br/>“An embarrassing number.” <br/><br/>“Would you say you have a type, then?” <br/><br/>“... I’d say I’ve recently broken out of my pattern.” <br/><br/>Andy’s smile was stunning as he leaned in, kissing me sweetly. <br/><br/>“I acted like a douchebag this weekend,” He admitted. I shook my head. <br/><br/>“Oh, I wouldn’t say that... An asshole, maybe, but not a douchebag.” <br/><br/>I grinned, squirming as Andy tickled my sides. <br/><br/>“<em>Quit it</em>!” I shrieked, laughing as I fell back on my bed. Andy leaned down over me, grinning me as he leaned over me, fingers dancing over my sides.<br/><br/>“Andy, stop!” I pushed at his hands, giggling and out of breath as he backed off. He braced his hands on either side of my head as I relaxed. I reached up, looping an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He came easily, settling between my legs and slipping his arms under me, pillowing my head in his hand. <br/><br/>Andy rested his forehead against mine as the kiss broke, nudging his nose against mine. He settled down then, sliding back to rest his head on my stomach. I reached down, combing my fingers through his hair. <br/><br/>“I can’t stay tonight,” He warned, though his voice was already thick with tiredness. <br/><br/>“I’ll make sure you go home to get changed,” I promised. </p><p>--<br/><br/>He stayed. <br/><br/>-- <br/><br/>“I’ll see you in, what, two hours?” Andy teased, scooping his coat off of the floor and dusting it off before he pulled it on. I’d made us coffee, and he’d only had half of his before he’d realized he had to go if he wanted to get home, get cleaned up, and be at work on time. <br/><br/>“Two is pushing it. Might be two and a half if I fall back asleep,” I warned, leaning against the wall and watching him get dressed. <br/><br/>Andy chuckled. <br/><br/>“So maybe I’ll buy you a coffee this morning,” He offered. <br/><br/>“You gonna kiss it, too?” I teased. <br/><br/>“I could, but it won’t leave the same impression.” Andy leaned in, pecking my lips before he stepped away, heading for the door. He stopped, and I frowned, watching him turn back around. <br/><br/>“Did you forget something?” I asked. Rather than answer, Andy swept me into his arms, giving me a long, lingering kiss. I slid my hand over the fabric of his peacoat, cupping his cheek and sighing happily. Andy leaned away, pecking my lips one more time. <br/><br/>“I’ll see you in a bit, baby,” He murmured. He gave me one more quick kiss before he left. </p><p>--<br/><b><em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em></b><em> Come in here.</em></p><p>I shook my head a little bit at the sight of the text, not answering it as I turned back to my work. A few moments later, my phone buzzed again. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em>
  </b>
  <em> Five minutes. <br/></em>
</p><p>I sighed, glancing over in Andy’s direction before I picked up my phone.<em><br/></em></p><p><em>-What for</em>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em>
  </b>
  <em> Fun? <br/></em>
</p><p>I snorted a laugh, unable to keep it in. <br/><br/>“What’s up?” I heard. <br/><br/>I looked up to see Selena hovering by my desk and quickly covered my phone. <br/><br/>“Oh, I-- No, nothing,” I said, “Just-- A friend.. Inside joke. What’s up?” <br/><br/>"Waiting for a conference room,” She huffed, leaning against my desk and frowning. We chatted for a bit; she glanced at the door now and again to see if the room had opened up. I could feel her looking into Andy’s office, too. <br/><br/>"You and Andy are close, right?” Selena asked, running her nails along the edge of my desk. I frowned. <br/><br/>“I’m not sure I’d say... <em>that</em>. Why?” <br/><br/>“Has he mentioned anything about whether or not he’s seeing anyone?” Selena's tone was light as her hand lifted, rearranging the fountain pens in the holder on my desk. I watched her manicured nails going over one of his gifts and my stomach turned. <em><br/></em></p><p><em>Seeing</em> anyone.<br/><br/>“Uh... I don’t know, haven’t heard anything around the office,” I offered, shrugging my shoulders. Selena glanced at me, nodding. <br/><br/>“Good to know,” She smiled, straightening and looking over her shoulder, muttering, “Ugh <em>finally</em>,” As the occupying group drifted out of the conference room. <br/><br/>“See ya,” She tacked on. <br/><br/>“Have a good meeting,” I said. I watched her go before I dropped my eyes back to the pens for a moment before I reached out, picking up the holder and opening my desk drawer. I put the pens away, shoving the drawer shut and resting my chin on my hand. </p><p><em>Seeing</em> anyone.</p><p>Suddenly I had a headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy wouldn’t give me any hints or clues about what he had up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out way longer than I thought this chapter would be, soz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After our little... talk, we seemed to havedefined some of the invisible lines. Andy still teased me about coming into his office to fool around, but he never pressed, knowing I was wary of becoming the talk of the office. Our meet-ups weren’t limited to his place or weekends anymore. I told him when I was going out people (I hadn’t seen Max again after our drink, and hadn’t gone on anything that could be classified as a date) and he told me when he and Selena got another drink...And then another (though it seemed to stop at that). </p><p>-- </p><p><b>AB</b>: What are you doing this weekend? </p><p>I glanced at Andy. He rarely messaged me during meetings; he was typically too immersed in work, but the staff meeting had devolved into whether ketchup should be drizzled over fries, or left on the side.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got some stuff to do. <br/></em>
</p><p><b>AB:</b> Stuff you can put off? </p><p>
  <em>Maybe. Why? <br/></em>
</p><p>Andy’s eyes narrowed at me playfully. </p><p><b>AB</b>: Can you clear your schedule, yes or no. </p><p><em>What are you planning</em>?<em> <br/></em></p><p><b>AB:</b> Yes or no. <br/><br/>I leaned back in my seat, eyeing the chat window before I minimized it, opening my email and pretending to skim on as I considered the question. I had loosely made plans with a friend of mine, but we hadn’t set anything in stone; I needed to do some laundry, but besides that and maybe a Breaking Bad marathon, I didn’t have any pressing business. I glanced up at Andy, knowing he was still watching me, before I opened the chat window. </p><p>
  <em>Yes. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-- <br/></em>
</p><p>Andy wouldn’t give me <em>any</em> hints or clues about what he had up his sleeve. He wouldn’t even come in when I invited him up that night. <br/><br/>“What was the point in following me home, then?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He tipped his head to the side, amused at my irritation as he kept his distance, hands tucked in his pockets as he leaned against his car. <br/><br/>“To tell you to be ready to go at one tomorrow afternoon,” He said.<br/><br/>“Could’ve told me that over the phone.” He quirked a brow. <br/><br/>“And because I feel like I never get to see you anymore. I mean outside the office, and besides...You know.”<br/><br/>I averted my eyes, shifting from foot to foot. There was some truth in that. When Andy and I had had our disagreement, I hadn’t been ready to own up to the feelings I had for him - I still wasn’t, especially not to him. Before we’d fought, I’d gotten used to spending my weekends curled up in bed with him, or hanging out on his couch, ribbing him for the boxes left unpacked. We’d order takeout, or I’d talk him into letting me poke around in his fridge, making do with what he had there for dinner before we wound up back in bed. It felt sweet, domestic. It was one of the reasons I had felt so fucked up when we finally talked. <br/><br/>What we had worked better now - I’d un-planted the mental flag I’d once staked at Andy’s apartment, on Andy, with that stupid, possessive, vicious little voice in me that whispered, “<em>mine,” </em>when I looked at him. Spending less time with him took the sting out of the truth: the relationship Andy and I had was sexual, full-stop. <br/><br/>“We’ve both been busy,” I pointed out, lifting my head again to meet his eye. Andy didn’t say anything to that, just pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out to me. When I didn’t take it right away, he asked, <br/><br/>“What, you think I’m going to bite?” <br/><br/>I rolled my eyes. <br/><br/>“No, I’ve seen your face pre-bite. This face is much more calm,” I waved my own hand in the direction of his face before taking hold of his. Andy smiled, pulling me closer. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and I felt myself relax a bit. <br/><br/>“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” He said. I sighed, nodding. <br/><br/>“Alright,” I agreed, looking up at Andy, “Are you coming to pick me up?” <br/><br/>His eyes glinted mischievously, and I groaned. <br/><br/>“Come <em>on</em>, you can’t even tell me <em>that</em>?” I whined. Andy leaned in, giving me a soft, teasing kiss. His tongue skimmed over my lower lip, then his teeth. He leaned away before I could chase the feeling. I groaned, closing my eyes. <br/><br/>“... I deeply dislike you right now,” I sighed. Andy laughed, giving me another quick peck. <br/><br/>“One o’clock. Don’t be late,” he said as he let go of me. </p><p>-- </p><p>It felt like it took me ages to fall asleep. I couldn’t fathom what Andy was even planning.<br/><br/>When I woke up the next morning, I had a text. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em>
  </b>
  <em> Good morning, princess</em>
</p><p>I was glad he wasn’t there; every time Andy started in with a new term of endearment, it threw me at first. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks and a warmth spreading through me. I read it over a couple more times, imagining how he’d say it - as a murmur, or a moan, or a growl. <br/><br/>-<em>Good morning, sir <br/></em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em>
  </b>
  <em> Pack an overnight bag. What time are you gonna be ready by? <br/></em>
</p><p>A bag? I had at least one outfit’s worth of clothing at his place. </p><p>
  <em>-One o’clock<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sir🖤<br/>   </em>
  </b>
  <em> Good girl</em>
</p><p>I squeezed my thighs together, groaning in frustration. This wasn’t making me any less impatient for the day ahead. <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>-- <br/></em>
</p><p>I dressed casually; Andy hadn’t given me any indication that we’d be doing anything outlandish or fancy, so I figured casual was a safe middle. I had gotten a text at 12:58 that the car was downstairs. I had assumed he’d meant his - with him in it. I was wrong. There was hired car waiting for me. The driver introduced himself as Joey as he took my bag from me, setting it in the trunk. <br/><br/>“You’re not allowed to tell me where we’re going, are you?” I asked as I go into the car. He smiled a little, shaking his head. <br/><br/>“I’ve been told it’s a surprise.” <br/><br/>I leaned back in the seat, pulling my phone out. </p><p>-<em>What are you up to?<br/><br/><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Just relax, baby<br/></em></p><p>I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at the phone. ‘Relax’. Like that was so easy.</p><p>-- <br/>Our first stop was a lingerie boutique. I was told we had half an hour before I got out of the car. I’d been there before with Andy - it had been a pretty quick trip, as we’d both wanted to get back to his apartment as quickly as possible. <br/><br/>I flashed the salesgirl a smile as I began to look around. I fingered a few price tags, thoughtful<em>.</em> I found myself looking for things with Andy in mind. I usually didn’t - I focused on what made <em>me</em> feel hot - but I also knew from experience that when Andy was feeling impatient, he tended to get a bit hurried and rough, and was more likely to rip something off of me than to try and get it off the right way. </p><p>I picked out two sets - one white and one black. The white bra underwire framing, with no fabric anywhere else but a band than stretched across the nipples; the matching underwear were equally sparse - thick elastic bands to hold up the lace that covered what needed to be covered. The black set had a similar underwire cut, but there was a vertical black band to cover the nipples, as well as a floral crochet pattern that decorated the cup; the matching underwear was black mesh, high-waisted and cheeky. I knew we’d both love how my ass looked in them. <br/><br/>I headed over to the counter to pay and when I passed the salesgirl my card, she frowned at it. <br/><br/>“Something the matter?” I asked. <br/><br/>“Oh! No, the opposite. It’s already taken care of,” She passed my card back to me before she turned, rooting around for something on her station. She produced a small handwritten card, passing it to me before she turned away to bag my order. <br/><br/>I looked down at the card, reading Andy’s message, <br/><br/><em>Can’t wait to see what you picked, sweetheart. Get back in the car for your next surprise.  </em><br/><br/>I smiled down at the card, unable to help the giddiness I felt. It was like a treasure-hunt where I didn’t actually need to do any hunting. I thanked the salesgirl before heading back out to the car. </p><p>-- <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>-Thank you, sir<b><br/><br/>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> You’re welcome, princess <br/></em>
</p><p><em>-- <br/><br/></em>The next stop was a clothing boutique. Joey mentioned that I had another half hour, and I thanked him. I was a little irked, though. Half an hour did not feel like enough. <br/><br/>-<em>I’m gonna need a tiny hint about what we’re doing<br/></em></p><p>
  <em>-Please, sir?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Dinner. <br/></em>
</p><p>And that was all I got. I raised a brow. <em>Dinner</em>. Well, if he was going to all this trouble, it was safe to assume he wasn’t going to just take me to grab takeout and then back to his. Us going out somewhere like that would be...New. <br/><br/>I looked over the dresses there, keeping the lingerie I’d just bought in mind. The black set would be easier to pair with something. I grabbed a few dresses that caught my eye right off the bat and tried them on. I settled on a low-cut, burgundy dress that hugged my body and had a hemline that stopped just above my knees. I figured I had finished with a few minutes to spare, but when I reached the cashier and handed over my card, the sales attendant looked dubious and said, <br/><br/>“Mr. Barber asked me to tell you not to forget shoes and a purse.” <br/><br/>So I wouldn’t be heading back to my apartment? <br/><br/>I grabbed a pair of gold heels and a matching clutch, texting Andy as the sales attendant bagged the purchase. <br/><br/>-<em>How’d you know I’d forget? <br/></em></p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Just a hunch, sweetheart. You happy with your pick? <br/><br/>-Yes, sir</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Good <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Am I heading to see you now? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Not yet. Get in the car <br/></em>
</p><p>I took the bag from the sales attendant with thanks and did as I was told. </p><p>-- <br/>When Joey pulled up in front of a spa, I was confused. <br/><br/>“Um... You’re sure we’re at the right place?” I asked when he opened the door for me. <br/><br/>“Positive,” He smiled. I thanked him before I headed inside. I gave my name and the receptionist smiled, informed me that I was right on time, and that my esthetician would be with me shortly. I sat in the reception area, pulling my phone out. I glanced at the ‘No Cellphones Beyond This Point’ sign and hurried to text Andy.</p><p>-<em>You’re spoiling me. </em></p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> You deserve to be spoiled, princess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I have to shut my phone off when I go in</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> I know<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I like being able to talk to you :(<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> You’ll get to talk to me later <br/></em>
</p><p>I looked up as my name was called at I stood, still texting. </p><p>-<em>I’m heading in now. <br/></em></p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Have a good time, princess</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>I had never been so relaxed in my life. Andy had pre-arranged for me to have a Swedish massage, a body polish, a manicure and pedicure, and for my hair and makeup to be done. I spent the entire time almost in a daze. There were moments when I selfishly wanted Andy to be there with me, but I pushed those thoughts away in favor of happier ones - how nice tonight was going to be, how good I felt... How much I liked Andy. </p><p>--</p><p>Joey drove me to a hotel a couple of towns over. I had no idea where we were going; Andy hadn’t answered my text asking when I got to see him once I got out of the spa. He helped me out of the car, getting my bags for me. When I went to tip him, he waved me off saying, “Mr. Barber’s got it.” <br/><br/>There was a chilled bottle of champagne waiting for me in the hotel room when I got inside, and a handwritten note from Andy on the bedside table. </p><p>
  <em>I’ll pick you up at 6:30, princess <br/>                                              -Andy</em>
</p><p>I smiled, putting the note back down where I’d found it. I opened the champagne, pouring myself a glass and setting it down beside the note. I took a picture of the two, texting it to Andy and adding <em>Wish you were here. x <br/></em></p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Soon <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Can’t you come by and have some fun before dinner? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Don’t be a tease</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Then can I have some fun before dinner? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Don’t be a brat</em>
</p><p>I pouted, picking up the glass of champagne and taking a sip. When I didn’t answer his text, I got another one.</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Don’t touch yourself. Promise me. <br/><br/>-I wanna <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> I know you do. I want to, too, but we’re gonna wait. I’m gonna take care of you tonight. Understand? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yes, sir. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sir🖤<br/>   </b> Good girl</em>
</p><p>-- </p><p>I didn’t know why I was so damn nervous. This wasn’t a blind date, it was <em>Andy</em>. But there I was, standing in the middle of the hotel room with paper towels folded in half and tucked under my arm pits to stop the stress sweat. <br/><br/>I jumped at the knock on the door. I pulled the paper towels out from under my armpits, tossing it away and doing a quick double-check to make sure there were no bits stuck or left behind before I walked over to the door. I smoothed the fabric of the dress down before I opened the door. <br/><br/>He looked good - he always looked good - in a slate grey button down and a pair of black slacks. <br/><br/>“Damn,” I commented, looking him over. He laughed, cupping my cheek. <br/><br/>“I was about to say the same about you,” He murmured before he leaned in, kissing me gently. I smiled, resting my hands on his chest. That smile quickly turned to a pout when he leaned away. <br/><br/>“None of that, sweetheart, we don’t wanna be late,” He said, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger, “Grab your bag and let’s go.” As soon as I’d made sure I had my phone, room key, wallet, and lipstick, I met Andy at the door. He took hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers as we walked down the hall. <br/><br/>I had the immediate urge to pull my hand away from his, but pushed it down. We weren’t in our town, where it was highly likely anyone could see us. No one around here knew us. </p><p>-- </p><p>Dinner was at an Italian bistro a couple of blocks away. It was a quiet spot; Andy got us a table in the corner, where we could play footsie, hold hands, sneak the occasional kiss. It felt foreign to me, but definitely not unwelcome in any way. Even when we weren’t being touchy, things with Andy just felt comfortable. We could talk about work, sure, but that wasn’t all we had to talk about. It felt a little bit more like it had when my burgeoning crush on him had yet to be a fling, when we would still eat lunch together on a regular basis. <br/><br/>It felt domestic and romantic and sweet. <br/><br/>I ached for that. </p><p>-- <br/><br/>I was on him the second we got back to the hotel room. <br/><br/>“Slow down,” Andy laughed. I didn’t even care that he was laughing at me; I didn’t look away from where my freshly manicured, carnation pink nails were making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. <br/><br/>“Hey,” He added when I didn’t stop, catching hold of my wrists to get my attention. I looked up at him, biting my lip, a bit bashful as I lowered my eyes back to his chest. <br/><br/>“You’ve been taking care of my all day,” I said softly, “I wanna take care of you, too.” <br/><br/>Andy’s eyes softened. <br/><br/>“You know that just because I give you something doesn’t mean you <em>have</em> to give me something, right?” He asked, letting go of one of my wrists to push a lock of my hair behind my ear, “Sometimes I just wanna do things for you.” <br/><br/>“This was <em>more</em> than just something, Andy, today was so much, I just--...” I trailed off, closing my eyes. I didn’t trust my words right now. I leaned in, pressing a kiss to his neck, then another, then another. I pressed my released hand to his chest, sliding it down over the skin I’d exposed and slipping it into his shirt. <br/><br/>“Let me,” I begged, “Please.” <br/><br/>I could feel Andy hesitate before he let go of my other wrist. I leaned up, brushing my lips against his a few times and drawing away before he could press in for a kiss. His hands settled on my hips, squeezing whenever I drew away, frustrated. I smiled as looked up at him. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops, pulling him further into the room. I nudged him to sit on the bed, watching as he went down. <br/><br/>I reached behind myself, unzipping my dress and pulling it up over my head. I watched Andy’s eyes wander my body as I tossed it aside. I felt a swell of self-satisfaction as Andy’s lips parted, speechless at the sight of me. His hands came up to skim over the outside of my thighs as I stepped closer, resting my hands on his shoulders as I straddled his lap. <br/><br/>“Do you like it?” I teased. Andy’s eyes lifted from my chest to my face as he slid his hands up to cup the swell of my ass. <br/><br/>“You look beautiful.” <br/><br/>I dipped my head, hiding my flushing face in his neck and peppering kisses along the skin there as he squeezed my ass. I pressed back against his hands before I pressed down against his hardening dick, gently rolling my hips. I felt Andy’s lips skim over my shoulder tenderly, a hand sliding up my side to slid under the bra’s strap, thumbing over the skin. It slid back down then, settling on my rib cage and gently pushing me back. <br/><br/>I sighed as he kissed over my collarbones, mouthing a hot, wet line down to my breasts. His tongue traced along the skimpy floral pattern, teasing the exposed skin. I slid a hand into his hair, lightly scratching my nails along his scalp as he lapped at me, tongue lapping over the fabric covering my nipple before he moved on to the other breast. I whined, pressing my breast against Andy’s mouth as he gave it the same teasing treatment. </p><p>When I couldn’t take it anymore I tightened my hold on Andy’s hair, pulling him up for a kiss. He groaned into it, tightening his grip on me. </p><p>“Careful, princess,” he growled. I squirmed at the tone, unable to ignore the throbbing between my legs as I ground down against him harder. <br/><br/>“Sorry, sir,” I breathed. I dropped a light kiss to his lips, then another, and another as I undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Once I’d undone them all, I reached up, pushing it away. He let go of me for a moment, pulling it off and tossing it atop my dress. </p><p>I climbed out of his lap before he could reach for me again. I felt him watching me as I got down on my knees. I slid my hands up his thighs, taking my time as I undid his pants. I saw his hand in my periphery. I figured he was going to slide his hand into my hair, but he cupped my cheek, tipping my face up to look at him. When he didn’t say anything, I turned my head, pressing a kiss to his palm. He smiled, trailing his thumb over my lips. I leaned out of his touch to take him into my mouth. <br/><br/>Andy hummed low in his throat as I swirled my tongue around the head. I didn’t take anymore of him into my mouth, just trailed my nails up and down over his shaft. I did this a couple more times, then flicked my tongue over the slit. I leaned back, letting the head go and flicking my tongue over it once more before I leaned down, kissing along the underside. I started with gentle pecks at the head, then increased the pressure as I moved down, adding my tongue. Andy’s hand slid into my hair as I reached the base, and I tipped my head to peer up at him from under my lashes. <br/><br/>He was watching me with this unguarded lust, licking his lips as my tongue flicked out before I pressed another wet kiss to his dick. I trailed the kisses back up, getting sloppier as I got closer to the head. I kept my eyes on his as I took him back into my mouth, hand working over what I didn’t take into my mouth. <br/><br/>“Feels so good, princess,” he breathed as I swirled my tongue around his head. I moaned around him, clenching my thighs as his grip tightened in my hair. I pulled off of him, hand still working over his shaft. <br/><br/>“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” I murmured. <br/><br/>“Yeah? You’ve been thinking about getting on your knees for me?” Andy asked. I nodded. I didn’t know why the admission made me feel so open and dirty. <br/><br/>“What else have you been thinking about?” He asked. I leaned down sucking a kiss against the side of his dick before answering, <br/><br/>“I’ve been thinking about you fucking me,” I murmured, “Just thinking about you gets me so fucking wet sometimes-- It was so hard not to touch myself earlier, I wanted to so bad--” <br/><br/>“But you didn’t, right?” Andy gave me a sharp look and I shook my head quickly. <br/><br/>“I didn’t, I promise,” I pouted. That look melted and he leaned down, catching my lips in a heated kiss. <br/><br/>“I believe you, baby,” He murmured, “I know you’re a good girl for me.” I nodded, leaning up for another quick kiss as I murmured, <br/><br/>“Yours.” <br/><br/>Andy’s face changed after I said that. It was like something overtook him, something hungry and frantic. He hauled me up, back into his lap. I gasped against his mouth as he kissed me greedily. I could feel his dick pressing against my clit through the mesh of my panties. <br/><br/>“Please,” I mumbled, pressing down against him harder. He reached down, slipping his hand into my underwear and pressing a finger into me. I sighed into his mouth, working my hips against his hand. He added a second finger, then a third in quick succession, working me open faster than he had before. I leaned away from him, reaching under one of the pillows where I had stashed a condom earlier. Andy lightened for a moment, turning and pressing a kiss to my shoulder. <br/><br/>“Someone’s prepared,” he teased. <br/><br/>“I need you in me,” I whined, not in the mood to be teased anymore. I rolled the condom onto him, stroking him a couple of times once it was on. Andy slid his fingers out, slapping my clit once before he pulled his hand out of my underwear. I keened, hips bucking at the pleasure that chased the sting. Andy pulled the seat of my underwear aside. <br/><br/>“Go on, sweetheart,” He murmured, “Take what you want.” <br/><br/>I rested my forehead against Andy’s, closing my eyes. <br/><br/>“Look at me,” he ordered. I opened my eyes, watching him as I took him in. I didn’t bother trying to cover up the desperate little sighs and moans that fell out of my mouth; now and again my eyes would start to drift shut from the feeling and he’d squeeze my thigh, reminding me. I kept my eyes on his as I settled in his lap. <br/><br/>“Feels so <em>big</em>, Andy,” I murmured, kissing him gently as I began to move.<br/><br/>“Yeah?” He breathed. I smiled, watching a flush spread over his cheeks. I felt his hands on my hips, even as I took control of the pace. I nodded. <br/><br/>“Mhm,” I murmured, “You feel so good-- You always feel so good.” I leaned in, biting at the hinge of his jaw. <br/><br/>"I‘ve never wanted anyone the way I want you,” I murmured, “Never liked being anyone’s the way I like being <em>yours</em>.” <br/><br/>Andy groaned lowly, arms wrapping around me to still me. His hips drove into me in quick, sharp thrusts. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, moaning as he fucked me. I closed my eyes, pressing my face into his shoulder and meeting his thrusts as best I could. <br/><br/>“Fuck-- Andy,” I warned, feeling myself growing close. Andy turned his head, catching my mouth with his. <br/><br/>“Cum,” He murmured, “Cum on my cock, princess, I wanna feel you tighten up on me-- Fuck that’s it--” I threw my head back as I came, gasping his name as his thrusts quickened. He drew me into his chest so I didn’t tumble off of his lap and I slouched against him, flushed and panting. He nuzzled into my hair, gently laying us both on the bed. </p><p>I curled up against his chest, closing my eyes for a few moments. I felt his hand drift over my back in slow, soothing circles. I whined when he got up, but let him go. I didn’t open my eyes as I felt Andy take hold of my ankle, undoing the strap of one shoe and removing it before removing the other. He gently peeled my underwear off next. I lifted my hips to help him, settling down again once they were off.</p><p>“Lean up just a little for me, baby,” Andy’s voice was soft in my ear. I did as I was told, propping myself up on my elbows as Andy reached around, unclasping my bra. I sighed as he eased it off my shoulders, settling back down onto the bed. Andy chuckled, pressing a kiss where one of the straps had been. <br/><br/>“C’mere,” He laughed softly. I opened my eyes, watching him settle by the headboard. I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, crawling up the bed to join him and climbing under the covers. I curled into Andy’s side as he pulled me in, wrapping my arm around him and sliding a leg between his. <br/><br/>I heard him murmur, “Sweet dreams, baby,” before I drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My mouth had run and I had said some...Fairly stupid and revealing things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, last part!!</p><p>Well this has been a wild ride, guys. Like a smut speed-run. Thanks for reading what started out as a total whim to write and post and thanks for all of the support 😁<br/>I’m sure I’ll write for Andy Barber again cause... 😏 You know why. I’m writing it for the same reason you’re reading it 😏</p><p>Thanks again, guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the feeling of Andy’s arm wrapped around me, the warmth and weight of him pressed against my back.It took me a few moments to remember that we weren’t at his place, or mine, which was why the champagne bottle on the desk seemed so out of place. I glanced back to see Andy sleeping peacefully. I smiled a little, setting my head back against against the pillow, fingers trailing over his arm as I recalled the night before.<br/>
<br/>
My mouth had run and I had said some...Fairly stupid and revealing things. I wanted to think that maybe Andy hadn’t caught all of it, but I couldn’t help remembering that saying that I liked being his had only led to Andy fucking me harder. I sighed, feeling myself throb at the memory. I squirmed a little, then froze, feeling Andy’s morning wood pressing against my ass. I glanced back at him as I wriggled my hips again. He still wasn’t awake.<br/>
<br/>
I carefully turned under Andy’s arm, bringing a hand up to his chest and lightly pushing him onto his back, smiling as he went easily. He shifted a little as he settled down, but he stayed asleep. I shifted the covers, sliding under them and settling between his legs. </p><p>I kept my touches as light as possible as first - mouthing down and along the underside of the shaft, then over his balls before I leaned up again, retracing that same path with my tongue. I stilled as I felt Andy shift, the muscles of his thighs tensing briefly before he relaxed again. I took Andy into my mouth, bobbing my head slowly. I brought my hand up to fondle his balls as I laved the shaft with my tongue, careful to keep my moans to a minimum.<br/>
<br/>
I could feel myself growing wet as imagined Andy waking up to the feeling, to the sight of my head bobbing under the sheets. I reached down between my legs, playing with my clit a little. I couldn’t help a quiet moan then, teasing myself and grinding down against my fingers as my blowjob became more sloppy. I felt the sheet lift off of my head, and I raised my eyes, smiling up at a sleepy-looking Andy blinking down at me.<br/>
<br/>
“And here I thought I was just having a really good, really convincing dream,” He said, voice sleep-roughened. I leaned back, flicking my tongue under the head.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning,” I murmured. Andy laughed softly.<br/>
<br/>
"Understatement,“ He said, reaching down and stroking his fingers over my cheek. I smiled, leaning down and taking him back into my mouth. Andy’s fingers tracked over my cheek, smoothed over my hair as I worked him over. I heard Andy groan as I swirled my tongue around his head before I sucked at it, humming.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Shit</em>,” He groaned. I felt Andy sit up before he reached down cupping my jaw and easing me off of him. He bent his head, licking filthily into my mouth. I whined, leaning up and pressing Andy back onto the bed. I didn’t stay on top for long; Andy rolled us over, reaching down between us and sliding his fingers over my pussy.<br/>
<br/>
“Feels like someone liked that as much as I did,” Andy murmured, smiling. I grinned, spreading my legs for him and pressing down against his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“What ever gave you that impression?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Smartass,” Andy laughed. I leaned up, chasing that laugh and a kiss as he opened me up with his fingers. It had never been like this - it had never felt light and giggly and delicious. Something had changed. <em>We</em> had changed.<br/>
<br/>
Even as Andy pressed into me, even as he began to roll his hips, the smiles didn’t go away, the kisses didn’t stop. Usually one of us said something that would halt what we were saying, would lock us in some level of intensity, but not now. Andy came with his face pressed into my neck, and I followed close behind, moaning his name softly.<br/>
<br/>
I sighed as Andy pulled out, tucking my hands behind my head and watching Andy get off of the bed to dispose of the condom. He climbed back onto the bed a moment later, settling back between my legs and resting his head on my chest. I combed my fingers through his hair, closing my eyes as I relaxed back into the pillows.<br/>
<br/>
“We should get out of town more often,” Andy muttered. I laughed, looking down at him.<br/>
<br/>
“...Why <em>did</em> you bring me here?” I asked curiously. Andy lifted his head, resting his chin on my shoulder to get a better look at me.<br/>
<br/>
“Because you’re always so tense when we’re skulking around town. I just wanted you to loosen up a bit, baby.”<br/>
<br/>
I leaned down, kissing Andy’s forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“’Skulking’ is such a strong word,” I muttered, head settling back against the pillow.<br/>
<br/>
“But an accurate one,” Andy argued. I grunted in response, not answering otherwise. Andy leaned in, kissing my neck gently.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re only annoyed ‘cause you know I’m right, baby,” He murmured. I rolled my eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re only right because I’m letting you be,” I argued, and shrieked at the responding light bite to my shoulder. Andy laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t that hard,” He teased, nudging his nose against my earlobe. I hummed, stroking my fingers over his shoulder. I felt him lift his head to look at me, but I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Mine,” He said after a few moments. My heart dropped into my stomach at that, but I kept my eyes carefully on the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mine,” He repeated, “You said last night that you liked being mine.”<br/>
<br/>
I could only hope he wouldn’t also call me on the flush that was now spreading from my ears, to my cheeks, and down my neck.<br/>
<br/>
“... You heard that, huh?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m pretty sure you know I heard it,” Andy laughed. He pushed himself up to look at my face; I could only meet his eye for a second before I looked away.<br/>
<br/>
“You goin’ shy on me again?” He asked, stroking a finger over my cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“What can I say, you bring it out in me,” I mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not making fun of you,” Andy tacked on, “I like you being mine, too.”<br/>
<br/>
My eyes darted to his then, narrow and unsure.<br/>
<br/>
“Yours like...Like what?” I asked. Andy’s brow quirked.<br/>
<br/>
“What else could mine possibly mean, sweetheart?”<br/>
<br/>
I pushed myself up a bit, leaning back against the headboard.<br/>
<br/>
“Andy,” I said carefully, “When I said... <em>That</em>, I mean yeah, it was partially said in the heat of the moment, but it didn’t come out of nowhere-- at least not for me, I mean I have had feelings for you for a while now,” Now that I was talking, I couldn’t seem to stop, “And they kinda freaked me out-- I mean clearly, you know there was that whole Max situation-- And then when you went out with Selena and you <em>kept</em> going out with her I thought my head was going to explode--”<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn’t interested in her,” Andy commented, and I could see the amusement at my rambling in his face, but I still couldn’t bring myself to shut up.<br/>
<br/>
“Which, hey, nice to hear, not that she’s not a great person--”<br/>
<br/>
Andy shut me up with a gentle kiss, cupping my flushed cheeks, trying to still and calm my heated rambling. I relaxed a little, hands settling on his knees. He looked at me as the kiss broke, smoothing my hair back.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe I should’ve been more clear when I said that I wanted to keep seeing you,” He said, hand settling against my the side of my neck, “I haven’t been seeing anyone else. I haven’t been even remotely <em>interested</em> in seeing anyone else. When I went out with Selena, I figured those were just after work drinks with a coworker until she was a little more...Forward with her intentions. But nothing happened, baby,” He shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
I bit my lip, lowering my eyes to the bed and shaking my head.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m an idiot,” I mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t clear,” Andy reiterated gently, thumb stroking over my jaw, “I don’t want anyone else, sweetheart. Just you.”<br/>
<br/>
I looked up at Andy, unable to help the wide grin that broke out over my face.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve got me, Barber,” I promised.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>